When I moved to Japan
by Neogirl
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in school. What happens when she realizes she is falling for a certain sliver haired hanyou that she just met? InuxKag SangoxMiroku. COMPLETE!
1. A new friend and a Peverted Houshi

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. ( I am so glad to get that off my chest.)

Chapter 1

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened to the sudden burst of light. She shifted around and tried to snuggle more into the covers but she then remembered it was Monday and she would be starting her new school. Her family had just moved from the United States to Japan. Her mother had been offered a high-ranking job there so they decided to move. They now lived in a small shrine with her grandpa and her little brother, Souta. Kagome had never wanted to move. She loved her life in the states. She had great friends and did really good in school. Now she was thrown into this new place she didn't like.

She put herself in a sitting position. Her eyes moved to her uniform. It was a short green shirt with a white top. She sighed as she looked at the piece of clothing. ' We never had to wear uniforms in my old school,' she thought. She got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

After a short shower, Kagome put on the uniform. She scoffed at what she was wearing. Kagome walked towards the mirror and began to look at her self. She hated uniforms but she had to admit it looked quite good on her. ' Maybe the top isn't so stylish but the shirt would be nice to wear on a hot summer day in California.' She thought. Kagome then headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

The halls of Westward High school were quite crowed. It would be hard for anyone to find his or her way through, especially for a new student. Kagome looked at the small piece of paper that she held in her hand. Her first subject was math at room twelve. It had been at least fifteen minutes now and she hadn't found her destination.

Kagome continued walking, her eyes glued to her seclude. Since she wasn't watching where she was going she accidentally bumped into someone. She looked down to see a girl on the ground. She had long black hair, which was tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

" I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going," Kagome apologized as she helped the girl up.

" It's okay," the girl said as she stretched her hand out towards Kagome, " My name is Sango Kinata."

" I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you," Kagome said as they shook hands.

" I've never seen you around here. How come?" Sango asked.

" That's because I'm new," Kagome responded.

" Well do you need any help? Maybe I could show you around," Sango suggested.

" Thanks. I can't seem to find room twelve."

" Well I'm headed there. I'll take you."

" Really! Thanks," Kagome said cheerfully.

Sango smiled and signaled Kagome to follow her. Kagome almost lost Sango a couple of times because of the crowd. 'How could Sango get through this every day?' she thought. After about five minutes they arrived at the classroom.

As they entered all eyes were on her. Kagome sat in a vacant seat behind Sango. A boy soon approached her. He had long black hair, which was held in a low ponytail and light brown eyes.

"Hey Sango who's your new friend?" he asked giving Kagome a smirk.

"Her name is Kagome," Sango responded. The boy kneeled on his knees and took Kagome's hand.

"I am Miroku Hoshi," he said as he kissed her hand, "Would you give me the pleasure of bearing my child?"

Kagome almost fell off her seat.

"Na-nani?" Kagome asked.

Kagome's eyes bulged out when she felt his hand on her backside. He gave a squeeze before he was on the ground with a big bump on his head.

"PERVERT!" Kagome screamed. Sango just shook her head.

" Hoshi-sama do you have to learn everything the hard way?" Sango sighed as she looked at a fuming Kagome.

* * *

A/n: So how was it? If you wanna tell me review me and I'll write more. Is it a deal? All right then. Review. (Please).

Neogirl


	2. A new enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I never will.

Chapter 2

* * *

The bell had rung a couple of minutes after Kagome had clobbered Miroku. Everyone went to their respective seats. A man entered the class.

" Good Morning, class," he greeted. Some mornings were heard while others just repeated whatever.

" Today we have a new student," he began, " Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome stood up from her seat. She noticed that there were giggles and whispers from across the room. It was a girl with light brown eyes and black hair, which was similar to hers. The girl gave her a glare and continued to giggle a laugh. 'What's her problem?' Kagome thought, still looking at the girl.

"Mrs. Higurashi," Kagome shifted her gaze back to the teacher when he called her, " Could you please tell us more about yourself."

"Well," she began, " I'm from the United states Of America. I lived in the state of California but I was really born in Japan. My mother was offered a job here so that's why we moved."

"Thank you Mrs. Higurashi. You may sit now."

Kagome sat down; her eyes focused back on the girl who was giggling. She could have sworn she had pointed at her and laughed.

During the class Kagome wasn't paying much attention she was still wondering about the girl who was laughing at her. 'Who is she and why is she laughing?' Kagome thought to herself. When Kagome looked back in the corner it seemed that the girl wasn't paying much attention. She was just giving Kagome a death look. Kagome turned around not wanting to see that glare.

* * *

What seemed like forever the bell had finally rung signaling the end of first period. Sango and Miroku had offered to walk Kagome to her next class. While walking through the hall they told Kagome what teachers to watch out for. You know those kinds of things.

" Hey guys," Kagome said, drawing the attention of the two, " While I was in class there was this girl sitting in the corner and she seemed to be laughing at me and-"

" Kikyou," the two said in union, cutting Kagome off.

"Who?" she asked.

" Kikyou Harrison," Miroku said, his voice filled with anger.

" Kik wha?" Kagome face was now utterly confused.

Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder as she spoke. " Her name is Kikiyo Harrison. She's the complete jerk in the school. You'd better stay clear of her."

"Why? What'll she do?" Kagome now looked very worried.

" Just keep Sango's advice, Kagome," Miroku said.

" But if she tries anything to hurt you tell us and we'll handle her. Okay."

Kagome smiled at their kindness. " Okay."

The three continued on their way to Kagome's next class. Kagome was still somewhat worried. In America she was never picked on. That Kikyou could be danger and could ruin the rest of the school year for her.

* * *

The bell had rung at last. Kagome looked through the crowd. Sango and Miroku had promised to introduce her to someone. Kagome looked around again, not watching where she was going.

" Ouch." Kagome heard and saw Kikyou Harrison on the floor. (dun, dun, dun.)

" I'm sorry. It's my fault," Kagome apologized as she stretched her hand out to help.

Kikyou slapped Kagome's hand away.

" It sure is," she said as the two girls behind her picked her up, " Your name is Aname Hisurashi right?"

" Actually, It's Kagome Higurashi," Kagome said politely.

" Whatever. Here's the deal stay away from Inuyasha he's my target. So bug off."

" Inu-who?" Kagome asked.

" You'll find out eventually. If you don't want the rest of you school year to be a nightmare you'll take my advice," Kikyou said. She snapped her figures and left. Leaving an utterly confused Kagome.

" Kagome!" Kagome turned her face to see Sango walking up to her.

" Hey. May I ask you another question?"

" Sure."

" Um is Kikyou this Inu-person's girl friend?"

" You mean Inuyasha?"

" Yeah."

" No but she has been chasing after him since the forth grade."

Sango then began pulling Kagome towards the table.

" Let's meet the person I told you about."

" Okay."

A/N' so how was it? As I said before if you review I'll write. Oh and this is an Inu/ Kag fic. Not a Kik/Inu. Yuck. Well se ya.

Neogirl


	3. A not so Plesant Meeting

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or any of It's characters. All I own are the characters I make up.

Chapter 3

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the table with his best friend Miroku. Sango and Miroku had told him they had met a new friend and they wanted Inuyasha to meet her. ' I hope this is not some goofy plan to set me up,' he thought but still he wondered who it could be.

"Come on Kagome."

Inuyasha turned his head to see Sango and a girl standing in front of him.

"Inuyasha this is Kagome," said Sango. Sango then turned to Kagome, " Kagome this is Inuyasha."

Kagome stretched her hand out to Inuyasha. "Nice to meet you," she said.

Inuyasha looked down at her hand and looked at her in the face. Kagome felt nervous and pulled her hand away. So the guy was cute, very cute. He had amber eyes, long sliver hair and on top of it he had dog-ears, which Kagome found was the cutest thing she had ever seen in her life.

'Cute ears! I've got to touch them.'

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he felt the girl rubbing his ears. 'That feels nice.' He thought. He then shook his head. What in the heck was he thinking? No one had ever dared to touch his ears. Leave out his parents.

" What do you think you're doing wench!" he yelled. Kagome realized what she was doing and pulled away.

" I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." Her face was red with embarrassment. Wait did he call her wench? Her embarrassment faded and was replaced with anger. Her face puffed up as she spoke to him.

" Did you just call me wench?"

" So what, wench."

" That's not a very nice way to treat a person you just met!" she yelled back.

" Well explain touching my ears. Is that the way to treat a person you just met?" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango and Miroku looked on at the two. Sango sighed while Miroku just looked on.

"I don't think they're off to a good start," said Miroku.

" Just give it some time Houshi- Sama. It'll progress. I think."

* * *

Kikyou watched from a distance as the girl walked up to Inuyasha. Kikyou scoffed as she watched. The girl began rubbing Inuyasha's ears.' How dare she!' Kikyou thought. Seemed to her that the girl wanted her school year ruined after all.

" I going to fix this problem," she said as she got up and headed towards Inuyasha's direction. No one could understand the anger she felt at the moment. Her feet stomped hardly against the soft green grass.

When she approached them. The two were now arguing. They didn't notice it but their faces were very close. Kikyou got even angrier when she saw this.

" Hello Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha," Kikyou frowned when she said her name, "Hagome."

Everyone turned to Kikyou's direction. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when he smelt fear. It was coming from Kagome. Sango walked in front of Kagome as she looked at Kikyou.

" It's Kagome," Sango said.

" What do you want Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked. He knew Kikyou caused the fear he smelt coming from Kagome. Strangely he was angry with her for causing Kagome to be frightened.

" Why I would just like to talk to her." Kikyou pointed to Kagome as she gave her a death glare.

" Fine I'll go with her then," Sango said. Her voice was angry. Who knew what Kikyou could do to Kagome if they left her alone for one second?

" I would like to talk to her alone, please."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. The jolly face he had seen a few minutes ago was replaced with fear and anger.

" If you don't want us to come with her then don't bother to ask Kikyou! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled. Everyone was surprised at his statement. Including Kikyou. Kikyou just frowned and mumbled a 'fine' under her breath and left.

"Thanks guys and thank you Inuyasha," Kagome said. Her face now had a gentle smile.

" Yea whatever. It was nothing," Inuyasha's face was now beet red.

" You're getting it on Inuyasha," Miroku whispered in his ear.

Inuyasha's face was even redder now.

" Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled, his face still flushed

* * *

A/N: As you can tell I tried to make it longer. By now I think you know the parings. Tell me what you think and I'll write more. Well bye.

Neogirl


	4. The Invitation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I never will.

Chapter 4

* * *

Two weeks later Kagome was in her room completing her assignment. The past two weeks went good and bad. Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were her best and only friends in the school. Sango and her were the closest of all. They did everything together. They would do homework together, talked on the phone every half an hour and they would go to the mall for shopping and sometimes they would drag the guys along for fun.

Miroku was still a pervert. From time to time he would grope her backside but his hands mostly explored Sango's butt. Sango would usually knock him unconscious. It was quite strange how he gave most of his attention to his so-called 'beloved Sango.'

Surprisingly after the two weeks they had spent together Inuyasha acted sweet from time to time. He would sometimes drop by her window at night for a visit. When Kikyou would approach her Inuyasha would tell Kikyou to leave her alone. Kagome could tell that Kikyou wasn't very happy about that. Kagome often found herself thinking about the hanyou more and more. It was very strange. She sometimes thought it was love but erased the thoughts from her head when it came up.

A ringing sound interrupted Kagome from her homework. She noticed it was the phone and picked it up.

" Hello, Higurashi residents, Kagome speaking."

" Hey, Kagome."

" Sango. What's up?"

" Well after begging my mom I was finally allowed to have a sleepover party at my house."

" Really! Who's invited?"

" You, of course, Miroku and Inuyasha," Sango said stretching Inuyasha's name, " So will you be able to make it on Friday night?"

" Sure."

" Great! The time is from five. So see you there."

" Bye." Kagome hung up her phone and continued her homework.

* * *

Sango smiled evilly as she put the phone down.

" The plan is in progress. Kagome is so clueless," Said Sango to herself.

She then started scribbling on a pink piece of paper that said ' Plans to get Kagome and Inuyasha on a date.'

" Hope my plans work out," she said to her self.

* * *

Inuyasha had a large frown on his face as he walked towards Sango's house. He didn't want to go to this so-called sleepover. It sounded too girly but Sango convinced him to come by saying there would be ramen. Inuyasha agreed without hesitation. He loved ramen. It was his one and only favorite food.

" Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome running towards him. He unconsciously let out a small smile when he saw her. Kagome caught up to him. Inuyasha was still staring with a goofy smile on his face.

" Soooo," said Kagome snapping him out of his gaze, "You finally decided to come?"

" Ye-yeah," Inuyasha stuttered. 'Why am I stuttering?'

" So let's go then," Kagome said joyfully.

They walked towards Sango's door and rang the bell. Sango opened the door and smiled at seeing the two.

" Come on in."

* * *

A/N; Okay I'm sorry I ended it there but I had to. I won't be updating regularly because of school and all that. I am real busy by tomorrow but I'll try to update every two days. So do you like that Sango is setting Kagome and Inuyasha up? Review, review.

Neogirl


	5. A Date!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. ( happy now)

Chapter 5

* * *

Sango opened the door signaling the two to come in. Kagome walked in nervously taking in the surroundings. Even though Kagome was at Sango's hundreds of times she still acted shy when in their household.

"Come on. Let's go upstairs," Sango said smiling.

"Okay," replied Kagome.

"Where's my ramen?" Inuyasha asked. Sango gave him a glare before walking up the stairs. Kagome followed with Inuyasha behind.

'What's her problem,' Inuyasha said to himself.

* * *

Miroku had arrived a couple of minutes later. Sango decided to play a game of truth or dare. The rules were simple. The person who got the short straw got to go first. That lucky person was Miroku.

" I choose, I choose Sango," Miroku said, " Truth or dare."

Sango had to think carefully. 'If I choose dare he'll want me to do something perverted but if I choose truth he might ask me some bazaar question.'

" Truth," she responded.

" Okay, what do you think about me?" he asked hoping that he would get the answer he wanted.

" I…you're. You're a nice… gu-guy." She responded.

'Well I guess she doesn't feel the same way I do.'

"Okay my turn," Sango said, "I choose Inuyasha."

" Wha!" Inuyasha was kind of surprised, " Dare me," He said not waiting for Sango to ask.

Sango smiled evilly, "Okay, Mr. Tough guy. I dare you to go in my closet and stay there for five minutes."

" Easy," he said as he began to walk to the closet.

" But there's more," Sango said interrupting him, " You have to go in there with, Kagome."

" Kagome!" Inuyasha asked. His face was now red.

" Nani?" Kagome said her face was also a steaming red.

" It's a dare now go."

" But." Inuyasha argued.

" A Dare is a dare," Miroku added.

Inuyasha mumbled a fine before heading to the closet with Kagome close behind. When the door shut Sango and Miroku burst out laughing.

" Our plan is in progress," said Miroku laughing loudly.

" Great plan huh Houshi-sama?"

" Yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the closet, Inuyasha and Kagome stood there not knowing what to do. Kagome looked at Inuyasha while he just looked at the ceiling.

"So uh what are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked.

" I dunno," Inuyasha responded. Inuyasha wanted to ask her something for a while now but his pride kept him from asking. He gulped loudly before he spoke.

" Kagome."

" What is it?" she asked.

" Do you wanna…I don't know probably go for some dinner tomorrow and then maybe watch a movie after that?"

" Huh? Are you asking me on a date?"

" Not a date! Just to hangout."

Kagome smile warmly before responding, " Sure Inuyasha."

" Really?" He said excitedly, " Not like if I care or any thing."

The door then swung open reviling Sango and Miroku.

"A Date!" they both said in union.

' Uh Oh,' thought Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if I took so long to update and sorry if it's short. As I said I won't be updating often because of school. I got a ton of homework to finish. Remember review.

Neogirl


	6. A little help from Sango

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha and I never will.

Chapter 6

* * *

Kagome stood in front of the mirror looking at herself. She was wearing a long skirt and a pink blouse.

" No, no, no Kagome," complained Sango, " This is too formal."

" What do you mean? I like it…kinda." Argued Kagome.

Sango dug into her closet and pulled out a miniskirt and a top, " Try this."

Kagome sighed as she went to change her clothes again. Sango and Miroku had overheard when Inuyasha asked her out. She began to blush. She was actually going on a date with Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku had teased them until Inuyasha chased them around.

_Flashback _

_"A Date!" the two said in union._

_Inuyasha and Kagome both blushed scarlet._

_" Not a Date!" yelled Inuyasha, " Just a Hangout kind thing."_

_" Hangout huh? Then why weren't we invited?" asked Miroku curiously_

_" Well I think when a boy and a girl with no relation goes somewhere it's considered a date," added Sango._

_" It's not a Date!" yelled Inuyasha._

_" Fine be that way. Could you guys please leave, except Kagome?" said Sango._

_"Eh?"_

_" Just go I have to help Kagome get ready for her D-A-T-E."_

_" It is not a date! Jeez."_

_End Of Flashback _

Kagome walked out of the room with the clothes Sango picked out for her. Sango put her hands by her chin. The outfit looked pretty good. Yup, it was just right.

" You should wear this one," Sango said, " Ohh Inuyasha will be drooling over you through the whole date!"

" What did you say Sango?"

Sango gave her an innocent look before replying," Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

Kagome went back to the room and changed into her pajamas. The rest of the night was spent watching movies and all those girly stuff that boys never liked to get involved in. The night seemed to go by quickly and nicely.

After a couple of hours of junk food and movies, the two decided to go to bed. Kagome couldn't sleep. She was way too excited with going out with Inuyasha and that surprisingly scared her. She just met the guy two weeks ago and she thought she was in love. That was kind of stupid from her point of view. She shifted around again.

" Sango?" she said.

"Mmmm?" Sango responded.

" Are you up?'

" Mmmhmm. I am now. What is it?"

" Can't sleep. I am…you know."

" Kagome are you in love with Inuyasha?"

" Eh? I… uh I don't know," she responded silently.

" You know you seem in love."

" What do you mean?"

" Answer me this. Why are you excited to go on a date with Inuyasha?"

" I don't know. I have never been excited to go on dates with other guys. It's strange."

" Love works in strange ways."

" Huh?"

Kagome never got her question answered though. By the time she asked Sango she realized that Sango had fallen asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha stood at the side of the street leaning against a land post. He was waiting for Kagome. They had to go and ' Hangout' not on a date.

" Where's that wench? She's late," he said to himself.

" The wench is right here Inuyasha!"

He turned around to see Kagome standing in front of him. His mouth was wide open as he studied her appearance. She had a blue blouse, which stopped right before her bellybutton. Her skirt was kind of short but not that much. She had black boots on her and her hair hung down her back.

" Inuyasha? Hello? Is something on my face?" she asked as she stood up nervously.

" No-nothing a-at all," he said snapping out of his gaze.

" Let's go already." Inuyasha began walking while Kagome followed.

Behind some bushes two dark eyes watched the couple.

" We must report this to Miss Kikyou," said one.

" Let's hurry before it's too late."

The figures soon disappeared faster than anyone could blink.

* * *

A/N: First of all thanks for the reviews and all that. Okay I tried to make this chapter longer. I'll be updating tomorrow since it's weekend. Review and I'll write more.

Neogirl


	7. A 'Hangout' with Inu part one

Disclaimer; I do not own Inuyasha or any of It's awesome characters.

Chapter 7

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome continued to walk down the busy street. Kagome walked along happily not noticing the looks she got from guys. Inuyasha realized this and growled. He slowed his pace so he could walk right beside her. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her a couple of times.

' Wow she's pretty,' he thought, ' What did I just say? I just thought Kagome was pretty! I think I am going crazy!'

Inuyasha looked at Kagome again she noticed and smiled back at him. He blushed and turned away. 'Well I guess she is sorta pretty.'

After a while of walking, the arrived at the movies.

" So what movie do you want to see," Inuyasha asked.

" That one!" Kagome pointed at the poster, "Ghost Ship. I've been dying to see that one."

"I don't know Kagome. Don't you think it looks kinda scary for you?"

" What do you mean? I've been watching scary movies from since I was nine."

" Well prove it!"

" I will!"

Kagome stomped over to the ticket booth. Inuyasha followed behind with a smirk on his face.

" Two tickets to Ghost Ship," said Inuyasha.

The person handed Inuyasha the tickets while he paid the money. Kagome walked into the theater angrily. Inuyasha wanted to laugh out hard. He never knew that she would get mad over something so very stupid.

* * *

They got into the theater and sat down. Kagome sat down looking confident. The movie started. Kagome didn't look at all scared or nervous. During the movie Inuyasha stole glances at Kagome. She jumped a couple of times and only once she held on to Inuyasha but realized what she did and pulled away.

By the end of the movie Kagome was laughing loud. Surprising Inuyasha.

"I've got to see it again with Sango. She'll love it," Kagome said giggling, "Guess I proved to you I can handle scary movies."

" Not really. I saw you jump a couple of times and when you held on to me, what was that?"

" Not-nothing. I was just startled. That's all."

Inuyasha began to laugh. Kagome was surprised. Inuyasha never laughed before. She joined in with him. The two were now getting stares from passers by.

"Inuyasha!" a harsh voice said. The two turned around and saw Kikyou. Her face was now very angry. Like she was ready to kill.

"Inu what are you doing here?" she asked. Kagome stiffened at the tone of her voice.

" Let's get to the point Kikyou. What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

" You're so silly sometimes," she said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha, " I came to see you darling."

Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. She had hurt and anger written all over her face.

" Kikyou let me-" Inuyasha was cut off.

" No! It's okay," Said Kagome silently, " I understand. Sorry Inuyasha. I'll keep out of you two's way."

Before Inuyasha could say anything Kagome ran away quickly. Inuyasha looked down at a smirking Kikyou. Inuyasha pushed Kikyou away from him.

" Kikyou can't you leave me alone for one second? There I was having a perfect time and you but in! I've been dying to tell you this from the beginning! LEAVE ME ALONE. I HATE YOU!"

Kikyou stood there surprised by the hanyou's words, " Don't tell me you prefer her over me?"

" As a matter a fact I do! Now leave me alone! I have to go find my DATE!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran off yelling ' Kagome' leaving Kikyou with even more hate for the girl.

" You'll be sorry," she mumbled to herself.

Kagome sat on a bench crying. She had no idea why but when she saw Kikyou hug Inuyasha she suddenly felt hurt. 'Am I really in love?' Kagome shook her head. Denying what she knew was true.

" Inuyasha," she mumbled quietly.

" Kagome."

She shifted her gaze to see Inuyasha.

" What do you want?" she asked

" I came to see if you were okay." Inuyasha's voice wasn't harsh. Instead, it was gentle.

" Shouldn't you be with Kikyou?" she was starting to get frustrated.

" Kagome I-"

" Where is she? Huh?"

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome while she turned her back towards him, " Kagome, are you jealous?"

" What no way! Are you insane! I'm not jealous!"

" Kagome, I'm sorry… for everything."

" What did you say?"

" Sorry okay!"

Kagome looked at him and smiled gently, " You don't have to yell. I get it."

" Fine. Let's go back to town, wench," he said.

Kagome mumbled something about ' insensitive jerk' and got up. She smiled at Inuyasha before she spoke.

" But my feet are killing me. How are we going to make it?"

" Climb up on back," he said as he hunched over. Kagome gave him a puzzled look before climbing up. Inuyasha suddenly began running at high speed towards the town.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? I think this is my longest chap. ever. Thanks for the reviews. I'll post another chapter as soon as possible. Bye!

Neogirl


	8. A 'Hangout' with Inu part two

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8

* * *

" Woohoo, Go faster Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha sped up his pace. He looked back at Kagome, her hair flung all over her face and her eyes were full of joy and happiness. He looked back forward and slowed his pace down when they arrived at their destination.

Kagome climbed off his back and looked at him joyfully, " Wow, that was great!"

" You liked it?"

" Liked it? I loved it. You went faster than all the roller coasters I've went on, put together!" Kagome said happily, " So where do we go now?"

" Right here." Inuyasha pointed to a pizza place.

" Pizza hut? I love their pizza!" Kagome began running towards the building. She noticed Inuyasha wasn't following her and tuned back to him, " What are you waiting for let's go."

" R-right," Inuyasha said as caught up to her.

The place was quite crowed. Kagome noticed there were arcade games too. She ran towards the games section, pulling Inuyasha with her.

" I never got a chance to play these games since I moved here," She said as she ran to a car racing game, "Can we play? Please."

Inuyasha looked at her for a while and nodded his head. Kagome jumped up and hugged him, causing Inuyasha to blush.

" Do you want to play against me?" she asked.

" Well okay but let me warn you, I'm good."

" We'll see," she said as she inserted the tokens. The two sat down in the seats. Kagome picked her car.

" Ready Inuyasha?"

" Let's do it."

The game started up. First the red light, then the green light. The two cars sped off. Kagome was in the lead but not by far. Inuyasha was putting on a heck of a fight. Inuyasha smirked then caught up to Kagome. He turned is wheel to the left, bouncing Kagome.

" Hey!" she said.

Inuyasha did it again, pushing Kagome off the road and into the sand. He began laughing evilly. And went faster leaving Kagome in the dirt.

" That's it!" Kagome was now fuming. She turned her car back on the road and went at full speed, " You wanna play rough? I'll show you rough."

Kagome easily arrived behind Inuyasha. She positioned herself behind his car and went faster, bouncing him. She did it again until Inuyasha's car turned over. She now had a smile on her face. Luckily for Inuyasha, he was really good. He turned his car over with no ease and caught up to her. The finishing line came into view. It was now or never. The two quickened their speed. The cars both passed the finishing line. Then a simile face came onto the both screens.

" You tied," It said showing the two thumbs up!

" Tie!" they both said in union.

" After all that," sighed Kagome.

" Oh how perfect," mumbled Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the table with Kagome, eating pepperoni pizza. They both were silent since the racing game.

" Hey Inuyasha."

" Hmm," he said.

" Good game."

" Thanks. You did good too. Although I could have beaten you easily."

" And what is that supposed to mean?" she asked defensively.

"All I'm saying is that I didn't give my best. If I did I would have beaten you with ease."

"What are you talking about! I could have beaten you if you didn't wham me off the road, you cheater!" Kagome pointed at him.

" Cheater! Looks who's talking. You turned me over, wench!"

" What did you call me?"

" Wench!"

" Humph. I am not even going to bother."

Inuyasha eyes widened. Was she just giving up? He had won an argument against her.

" Keh, I knew you would give up," Inuyasha said, smirking.

Kagome looked at him and held back the urge to smile. 'He is really adorable.' She thought to herself.

* * *

The evening had gone great. Inuyasha and Kagome had gone the race again but it ended with the same results. Inuyasha let Kagome ride on his back home since she liked it so much. They arrived at the shrine in only five minutes. Kagome lead him up the stairs towards her house.

The arrived at the door after a while. Inuyasha stood facing Kagome. She was looking at the ground with a slight blush on her cheeks.

" I had a really awesome time tonight. Thanks for… you know," said Kagome

" Thanks. Uh. I had a great time too."

Kagome looked at him in his face. They leaned closer and closer until…. a giggle was heard. The two looked around. Inuyasha then walked towards the bushes and threw a rock at it.

" Ouch!"

Then suddenly Miroku and Sango came out of the bushes.

" Why did you laugh Houshi-sama?" asked Sango.

" Sorry. I couldn't help it."

The two turned to see a furious looking Inuyasha and a surprised Kagome.

" I'm giving you two five seconds," said Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku took the hint and ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

" See ya Kagome."

" Bye," she said. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, " Please don't hurt them bad."

Inuyasha tuned a bright red. He nodded dumbly and ran off into the direction that Sango and Miroku had gone.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I took so long. As I said school. My math teacher is so cruel. We got 75 sums on Monday and she expects us to finish it on Tuesday. Homework. I had lots of that. Hopefully we will get a day off in the week cause our school is infested with bees. I almost got stung more than five times for one day! Stupid bees. Anyway the next chap. will be Mir/ Sango. So look out for it. Until next time;

Neogirl


	9. What Happened Before Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. (I want to cry sniffs)

Chapter 9

* * *

" Houshi-sama what's the use of running you Know Inuyasha is going to sniff us out anyway," said a painting Sango.

Miroku looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile. He slowed his pace until he was running beside her, " Don't worry I know where we are going. Inuyasha would never find us where I'm talking you."

Sango gave him a strange look before nodding her head, " Okay."

Miroku then took the lead again leading Sango into a dark ally.

After a good while of running, Miroku began slowing his pace until it was a slow walk. He looked back at Sango who was struggling to keep up.

" Sango."

" What is it?"

" Need any help…I could carry you."

Sango's body suddenly woke up. Her sloping shoulders became strait and her drooping eyes became filled with life, " No thanks Houshi-sama. I can handle myself on my own."

Miroku gave her a smile. She realized this and turned away with her cheeks flushed a bright red.

" So Houshi-sama where are we going," Sango asked.

" As I said, a place where Inuyasha would never find us."

" Well that doesn't answer my question."

" Sango trust me on this one okay." He turned and looked at her with a weary smile on his face.

" Houshi-sama."

" We're here!" Miroku said cutting off Sango.

Sango then looked at the place it was a mansion, a huge mansion. (A/N; Okay I know people always want to make Inuyasha a rich person but I wanna do some thing different.)

" Ho-Houshi-sama how did you."

" It's my step parents house. I live here with my step-mom and step-dad."

" How come you never told us?"

" I'll tell you inside come on," Miroku said, pushing the door open.

" Houshi-sama I don't know…"

" Come on," he repeated and pulled her inside with him.

Sango looked around at the huge living room they had entered. She looked down at the perfectly scrubbed floors. Everything in the room was filled with elegance. A chandler hung in the middle of the room with perfectly sewed blue, satin curtains hung from each window.

" Miroku Dear, you're home!"

The two turned in the direction of the voice. It was a woman with brown hair and blue eyes. She had on a long flowing baby blue gown with diamonds all over her. They were on her neck, her ears, even in her hair.

" Hey mom," answered Miroku while the woman gave him a hug. Miroku's mother turned her head towards Sango.

" And who is this?" she asked smiling.

" I am Sango Kinata," she replied bowing her head politely.

" What a pretty girl. Tell me is she your girlfriend?"

Miroku and Sango both blushed madly, " No mom! She is just my friend."

" How sad," she said putting her hand on her cheek, " You all would have been such a cute couple and if you were a couple I would have cute grandchildren."

This comment made the two turn redder.

" Well Sango I am Shima Houshi. You may call me whatever you want."

" Okay."

" Would you like to stay for dinner?"

" Sure. My mom wouldn't mind all I have to do is call her." Sango smiled warmly.

* * *

Sango hung up the phone in Miroku's room. Miroku was looking at her curiously.

" She said yes," smiled Sango.

Miroku smiled back at her, " You have a very beautiful smile."

" Huh? Thank you Houshi-sama." Sango looked at the floor to hide her pink cheeks.

" In fact not only is your smile beautiful but…. you're beautiful too."

" Thank you Houshi-sama but I'm not in the mood to be flattered."

The room remained silent for a while. Miroku looked at Sango. Her eyes were focused on the ground. 'Well it's now or never.'

Miroku cleared his trough, drawing the attention of Sango, " Sango how… what do you think about me?"

" Houshi-sama I answered that question..."

" Because Sango," Miroku said seriously, " I think about you all the time."

Sango's eyes widened at his words, " Houshi-sama."

" I Sango-I..."

' Is he about to say what I think?'

" I LOVE YOU SANGO KINATA!" He yelled.

She gasped at his words. Her eyes welled up with tears, " Miroku."

' She called me by my first name.'

" I- I love you too."

" Really!"

She nodded. Miroku suddenly began kissing her. Sango was surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They didn't realize that Shima had entered the room. She saw this and smiled.

" Well I guess I'll be getting those grandchildren faster than I thought," she said to herself and left.

* * *

A/N; Finished. So how was it? What do you think about Sango and Miroku's get together? Review review oh and thanks for all the reviews that really means a lot to me.

Neogirl


	10. Kagome's Bad morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10

* * *

Miroku finally pulled away from Sango. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes. This is just what they had wanted, to be in each other's arms

A thought then came into Sango's head, " Miroku."

" Yes Sango."

" I was wondering, how would we be able to tell Kagome and Inuyasha about us?"

Miroku eyes then widened, " I never thought about that. Maybe we should keep it to ourselves."

" But Miroku Kagome is my best friend. We promised to tell each other everything," Sango protested. Miroku sighed heavily before he gave it some thought.

" Alright but I still think we should Keep it a secret for a while."

" Okay Miroku you win."

" Good. Now let's head off for dinner."

He gave her a peck on the lips before pulling her out the door.

* * *

Kagome walked through the halls of her new school. She had gotten used to the big crowds in the hallway. She clutched on to her books as she walked. Next, she had literature. Inuyasha was in that class with her but she hadn't seen him for the day. She felt a little nervous, she only walked the halls of the school once and that was her first day.

She continued walking towards her class until she felt someone push her. She felt herself caught by strong arms.

" Inuyasha?" But to her surprise it was not Inuyasha it was some guy that she had never seen before. He had long black hair, which was in a high ponytail and dark blue eyes. Kagome got up and dusted off her skirt.

" Thank you," she said bowing her head. She turned around and was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist. She turned to face him. He had a smirk on his face.

" What a beautiful girl," he said watching her body, " Yes, you're perfect. You will be my woman."

Kagome was taken back by his words, " Excuse me? Do I know you?"

Kagome found this guy very rude.

" I am Kouga," he said, " What is your beautiful name?"

Kagome was about to open her mouth when she was cut of.

" Kagome!"

Kagome looked and saw Sango coming towards her.

" Kagome, eh? What a lovely name."

Sango came running towards Kagome's side, " Let her go now, Kouga!"

Kouga did as he was told, " But remember I get any girl I want."

Sango glared at him when he left while Kagome held her wrist.

" Are you okay Kagome?" asked Sango.

" Yea. Fine."

" What did he do?"

" Nothing really. All he said was that I'm his woman."

" Uh-oh," murmured Sango.

" What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

" Nothing Kagome, nothing."

Kagome looked at her strangely. ' She hiding something from me. I know it.' Sango noticed that Kagome was looking at her very strangely.

" So Kagome how was your date with Inuyasha?" Sango asked trying to make conversation.

" You should know. You followed us." Kagome giggled.

" Not all the way," Sango then got a mischievous grin, " We only arrived when you were about to kiss each other."

Kagome turned a bright red, " I was not going to kiss him!"

" Let's see, you were leaning closer and closer towards each other and your noses were touching." Sango pretended to give the situation a thought, " I think you two were about to kiss, on lips."

Kagome's cheeks turned even brighter. She was about to protest when Inuyasha and Miroku came their way.

" Hey guys," greeted Miroku.

" Hey Miroku, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

Sango said nothing. She gazed down at the floor her cheeks slightly flushed.

" Oi Sango, Why are you so quiet?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nothing," she murmured.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her strangely while Miroku tried to hide his knowing smile. They stood there for a while saying nothing until the bell rung, signaling the beginning of class.

" Oh no we're going to be late!" cried Kagome.

" No we're not. Come on." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand.

The four friends ran off into different directions hoping not to be late their next class.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome came running into class painting heavily. Luckily for them the teacher hadn't arrived yet. The two sat down next to each other in the front row.

" Made… it," said Kagome.

" We're lucky that Mrs. Fugrisha always arrives late for class."

" Uh-huh," nodded Kagome.

Mrs. Fugrisha then entered the class. She slammed her suitcase on the desk and took out a small piece of paper.

" Good morning class, sorry I'm late. Today we have a new student in our class but she's not new to the school though. Come in." The girl entered the class. Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

" It's Kikyou," Inuyasha whispered.

The teacher looked around the classroom, " Kikyou, you could sit behind Kagome."

Kikyou smirked and walked towards the desk.

" Perfect," mumbled Kagome. Inuyasha watched as Kagome mumbled to herself. Thanks to his doglike ears he was able to hear every word she said. He could tell she was angry and a little scared.

Kikyou took her seat and leaned to Kagome's ear, " Guess your school life is going to be ruined after all."

Inuyasha heard what she said and began to growl. Mrs. Fugrisha cleared her began to speak. Kagome sank down into her seat.

" This is going to be al long class," she murmured to herself.

* * *

What seemed like ten years, the lunch bell had rung. Kagome sat gloomily in her seat. Kikyou had terrorized her during the whole class. She giggled in her ear and poked Kagome in her back numerous times causing Kagome to get frustrated.

" Kagome."

Kagome looked up towards her friend. All had a look of worry on their face.

" Oh I'm fine."

" You didn't look like that during English class," Inuyasha said.

" What happened?" asked Miroku.

" Kikyou somehow got into our class and she now sits behind Kagome."

" Oh no! Poor Kagome," said Sango.

Kagome looked down at her plate. Inuyasha then put his hand on her shoulder.

" Don't worry. We'll protect you her."

Kagome smiled at him gently, " Thanks."

" GET AWAY FROM MY WOMAN!" an angry voice yelled. They turned around and saw Kouga, his eyes were angry, like he was ready to kill.

* * *

A/N; Finished. I think this was the longest chappie that I've ever written. I might update on Wednesday. Thanks for the reviews. Tell me what you think.

Neogirl


	11. Inuyasha and Kouga's meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11

* * *

" I SAID LET HER GO NOW!"

Inuyasha gave Kouga a strange look, "Are you talking to me?"

" Of course I'm talking to you! Now get your hands of her," Kouga growled.

Kagome put her face in her hands. This guy was beginning to get on her nerves. Okay looking at her was okay but now he was calling her his woman in public.

'How embarrassing,' thought Kagome.

"Come and try to make me," Inuyasha said, low enough for Kouga to hear. Kouga began to growl and started to come closer to the pair.

When he was an inch before them he began to speak, " I'm warning you who ever you are let her go now!"

"My name is Inuyasha and I'm not letting go!"

" That's it!" He grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and flipped him over on the ground.

Kagome looked in shock as he flipped him over.

"That'll teach you!"

Kouga gave a victory smile but Inuyasha was not about to give up that easily. He tripped Kouga sending him towards the ground. This was serious. Kouga got up and began to growl dangerously. He was about to attack when Miroku and Sango came in between them.

"Wait!" yelled Sango.

"Don't fight!" added Miroku.

Kagome then joined them running beside Inuyasha, "Please. One of you could get hurt and if you do fight you'll get in trouble from the principal. Please Kouga don't attack. Please."

Kouga watched as Kagome gave him a pleading look. His eyes softened, "Okay anything for my woman."

Inuyasha growled at his comment. Kouga winked at Kagome and walked away. As soon as back turned on them Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Jeez.' She thought. She then helped Inuyasha up.

"Are you okay?"

" Yeah but that wolf is a big annoyance," he grumbled.

" Inuyasha you shouldn't say that about people!"

" Who cares? In fact I want him to hear me."

"Inuyasha!"

" Well at least the fight is over," said Sango with a sigh.

"Yeah. Good thing Kagome stepped in or you guys would be fighting at this very moment," added Miroku.

Something then popped into Inuyasha's head, "Hey Kagome, why was wolf boy calling you 'his woman' huh?"

" Well, um it's kind of a long story. I doubt you'll want to hear it, " Kagome said.

" Don't worry, I have all the time in the world to listen, so go ahead."

" Okay well…"

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha were walking home. Inuyasha's face was strangely red. After Kagome had told Inuyasha about her first encounter with Kouga, he went ballistic. Sango and Miroku had to hold him down to prevent him from attacking the wolf youkai. After that encounter Inuyasha's face had been red ever since.

Miroku then stopped by an ally, "Well this is my stop. See ya!"

" Bye," Kagome said and waved.

"Bye Miroku!' said Sango. Everything grew quiet. Sango then realized her mistake and clasped her hands over her mouth, " I mean Houshi-sama. What a big mistake I made. Ahem.. bye Houshi- sama!"

The two looked at her strangely. Sango gulped loudly,' I hope they don't think that me and Miroku are..."

Miroku turned and continued walking deeper into the ally. Now three of them began walking. Sango glanced at the two. Inuyasha was giving a strange look while Kagome was giving her a curious one. She had to get away from them or they would start asking questions.

"Guys I'm sorry to do this but I've got to head over to my mom's work place because… I've got to help her with stuff."

" Okay bye Sango."

Sango was off before Kagome could finish speaking to her.

"Well I guess it's you and me."

"Whatever wench," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So do you want to do anything?"

" I don't know you? Maybe we could head over to my place and do some stuff."

" That'll be great! Can I ride on your back?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He saw the pleading look in her eyes and he just couldn't resist, "Hop on."

Kagome squealed and got on his back. He began running at high speed through the street. Kagome loved riding on his back. Inuyasha suddenly came to a halt. Kagome looked down to see him growling. She turned to see what he was looking at. Kouga. He too was growling. He looked angrier than he was in school.

"YOU! PUT HER DOWN NOW!" yelled Kouga.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"WHAT!"

" You heard me I asked why. She was the one who asked to ride on my back anyway!"

Kouga growled and jumped towards Inuyasha. He aimed for a punch at his head but Inuyasha had already jumped away. He put Kagome down and whispered to her, " I've got to deal with this nuisance before I head home."

" But Inuyasha."

Inuyasha had already jumped away and took a fighting stance.

"This is it dog-turd! I'm gonna kick your butt!"

" Yea you can try!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chap. but I'm not felling very well today. I'll be updating tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews and Please review for this next chapter. Until chapter 12;

Neogirl


	12. Showdown With Kouga

Disclaimer: I o not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12

* * *

Kouga growled at Inuyasha, " I WILL DEFEAT YOU AND GAIN THE LOVE OF KAGOME!"

Kagome gasped. This guy was serious. She wanted to stop them so badly but she knew she couldn't. ' Be careful Inuyasha.'

Kouga charged towards Inuyasha. He was filled with rage. That dog wanted to take his woman from him. Now he would pay dearly for what he had done.

" Take this!" Kouga yelled. His fist collided with Inuyasha's face. He smirked, " Well that's the end of you. I actually thought you would have lasted longer."

Kouga then felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He then flew back, hitting a wall. His face met Inuyasha's.

"You thought I was going to fall dead with one punch? Well, you're surely mistaken. I may be a hanyou but I'm no weakling."

Kouga began to pull himself from the floor, " W-what did you do?"

Inuyasha began laughing, " You didn't even know when I kicked you in the stomach? You're really slow."

Kouga glanced at Kagome. Inuyasha saw the look in his eyes it was jealousy. When he looked back his gaze turned to hate.

Without any words he attacked again. Inuyasha avoided his every punch, every kick that Kouga threw at him.

" STAY STILL!" Kouga continuously threw punches, kicks and any attack he could think of at Inuyasha. ' I have to have Kagome. I'll kill this dog if I have to.' Kouga kept attacking. He began to feel tired. He attacks began to get slower until he collapsed on the floor from exhaustion.

Inuyasha smirked. He knew this was going to happen. All those attacks he threw were bound to take its toil. He walked up to Kouga. He stretched a hand to help him up.

Kouga growled and was about to trip him when Inuyasha kicked him in the stomach sending him unconscious.

" Well that's that," he said to himself.

" Inuyasha."

He turned his gaze to see Kagome walking towards him " Is he..is he?"

" Nope he's just unconscious."

" Oh."

Inuyasha looked at her face. His cheeks began to feel strangely hot. He then realized he was blushing. He turned away from her.

" You should go home," he said.

" But didn't you say that..."

" Haven't you seen the time?"

Kagome glanced at her watch, " What five thirty! My mom is gonna kill me!"

She began running when she felt herself being lifted up and thrown on a hard surface.

" I'll take you home."

" Inuyasha?"

" Who else could it be?"

She giggled at tapped him on his head, " You jerk." She said playfully as Inuyasha went faster along the pavement.

* * *

Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back. It was even later now. The first signs of night were beginning to show. They both walked up the shrine steps quietly.

" Thanks for dropping me here. I'll see ya tomorrow," she whispered.

" It was nothing."

Kagome slid the door open silently. She hoped no one would see her but then...

" Kagome!"

She looked down at the kid, " Souta. Be quiet. I don't want mama to know that I came home this late."

Souta became silent. He then looked to see a tall person standing next to his sister, " Kagome is this guy your boyfriend or something?"

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed, "No! He's just my friend!" Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, " This is my annoying little brother Souta."

" Hey."

" How's it doing?" Inuyasha said.

Souta looked up at him, " You're tall and you look pretty strong."

" Thanks kid."

Kagome smiled. Her smile turned into a frown when she heard her mother voice.

" Kagome! Are you there!"

" You're gonna be in so much trouble Kagome," said Sota.

* * *

A/N; Finished. Sorry for the long update but the damn math teacher. Anyway I hope to have another chap. up by tomorrow.

Neogirl


	13. Busted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi came into view. Her hands were on her hips while her face held a frown of disappointment.

"Where were you Kagome?" she asked curiously.

"Well mama... I was at I… I...sorry mama," she sighed.

"Kagome," she shook her head, "You have to be more concerned about your safety. Not everyone in this city is nice."

" I know mama," she sighed.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter and then realized someone was standing next to her.

" Kagome, who is this? Your friend?"

" Yeah, this is my friend Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my mom."

"Hi there," she greeted.

" Uh... hi."

Now Inuyasha knew where Kagome got that smile.

" Mama Inuyasha was the one who got me here safely. Right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, " Thank you very much Inuyasha for bringing Kagome home."

" You're welcome. Well I've got to be going myself. Bye"

Kagome waved at him and Inuyasha sped off down the shrine steps.

" Whoa, he is so cool," Souta, said quietly, " Can you make him your boyfriend Kagome? Can you?"

Kagome blushed a deep red. She hit her little brother on her head before running up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Kagome kicked off her shoes and jumped on her bed. Today was the worst day of her life. She had an encounter with the wicked witch of the west, Kikyou, she had met this guy who was calling her his woman and she got Inuyasha in a fight he that he wasn't supposed to be in.

" What a lousy day," she mumbled. She cuddled up into her bed. Well at least she was home. She looked at the clock. It was now ten to seven. She then remembered she had to call Sango. They always spoke around this time. She was about to head for the phone when it rang.

She picked up the phone and answered, " Hello."

" Kagome! What happened? You were supposed to call me two hours ago," Sango said.

" Well Sango after you left something happened."

" Tell me Kagome please," Sango said.

"Okay. Inuyasha had gotten into a fight with Kouga."

" What!" Sango blurted out.

"Don't worry Inuyasha didn't get hurt and Kouga didn't get hurt... badly."

Sango gave a sigh of relief, "Good. Anyway I called you because I want to know if you wanna go shopping tomorrow?"

" That sounds great we could even bring the two boys along with us. Just for fun."

" Yeah. See you there Kagome."

" Bye Sango." Kagome hung up the phone and lay back into her bed.

* * *

Sango and Miroku stood in the corner of the mall.

" They sure are taking long in there," Sango said. Miroku took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly.

" I'm glad they're taking long. Now there will be some time for you and me."

" Miroku-" Sango never got to finish her sentence because Miroku had already captured her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the arcade. They decided to play street fighter against each other. It ended up with the same results from when they car raced.

"Did not!" Inuyasha argued.

"Did too."

" I did not push you on purpose wench!"

" Yes you did and don't call me that!"

The two continued arguing but stopped in their tracks at what they saw. There was Sango and Miroku KISSING! Inuyasha's mouth hung open while Kagome rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly.

The two finally pulled away from each other. Sango felt as if she was being watched and saw Kagome and Inuyasha staring at them in shock. Miroku saw his girlfriend looking at her and turned to see what she was staring at. The sight surprised him too.

Sango lowered her head. She was expecting Kagome to be mad at her and she wouldn't blame her if she was. They made a promise to tell each other EVERYTHING and Sango knew she had broken that promise.

Miroku too felt the same way. He hadn't told his best friend what had happened between Sango and him. He was now expecting the worst beating of his life.

"Sango," Sango looked up to see Kagome speaking to her "Are you two..."

"Yes Kagome we are together," Sango began to feel guilty. She expected Kagome to walk away from her and call her a fake friend.

"That is so awesome!" yelled Kagome, "You and Miroku are FINALY together at last!"

" I knew this was going to happen. It was obvious, since from the beginning," Inuyasha said.

"You mean you were expecting this?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah," the two said together.

The two's guilt washed away and was replaced with happiness.

"Then let's go shopping Kagome!" Sango said.

"Yeah let's go!"

The girls then ran to the nearest clothes store and disappeared at the entrance. The two boys groaned and followed the girls towards the store.

* * *

A/N; Finished. I hope to update tomorrow or some other time. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review some more please. 


	14. A Day out at The Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14

* * *

Kagome pulled out a mini skirt from a rack, "I love this one. It'll look great on you, Sango."

Sango looked at it and smiled, "Thanks but I think it'll look better on you."

The girls began giggling. Kagome studied it and ran into the changing booth to try it on. From another corner of the room Miroku and Inuyasha sat and watched the girls shop. They both seemed bored. Watching girls shop for clothes was so boring.

Miroku sighed as he watched Kagome come out with the mini skirt on, "Why did we agree to come?"

" First of all I didn't agree you said that we were going to the movie theater here. You didn't say the girls were coming and you didn't say they wanted to do some shopping either."

" Well I didn't want to be bored alone."

Inuyasha tapped Miroku on his head, " I'm gonna kill you later."

Miroku gulped. Sango then came running towards them. She had a lot of bags in her hands, "Miroku can you hold some of these please." Miroku took some bags allowing Sango to only have one bag in her hand. Kagome followed. She only had four bags in her hand so she didn't need to ask for help.

" Are you girls done?" Inuyasha asked grumpily.

" Yeah. Now we can do what you guys want to do," Kagome replied. Inuyasha held a devious look while Miroku had a lecherous grin.

" Anything?" asked Miroku.

" Anything," replied Sango not getting the hint.

* * *

" No way am I going in there Miroku!" Sango yelled.

" But Sango you said anything and it will strengthen our relationship."

" How will going in 'The Tunnel of Love' strengthen our relationship?" Sango argued.

After shopping the boys decided to head for the amusement park for a little fun. They especially wanted to get back at the girls for taking them on a shopping spree.

Miroku face lowered, "Well I thought since we were together we could do this kind of stuff but I guess your love for me is not a deep as I thought."

"Miroku. Don't think that. Of course I love you. Okay I'll go."

Miroku's face shot up, "Really?" Sango nodded her head. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and headed for the line.

" See you in a while guys!" Sango said and allowed herself to be pulled away by Miroku.

Kagome waved at them and sighed. 'How come I am always stuck with Inuyasha?' she thought. She turned to see Inuyasha smirking.

" What is it?" Kagome asked curiously.

" Want to go on that ride Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He pointed at the roller coaster. Kagome's mouth widened.

" I don't know..."

" I knew you would be scared," Inuyasha said.

Kagome then got angry, " Let's do it." She wanted to show Inuyasha that she wasn't afraid. She would prove it to him.

* * *

Kagome gulped as the man strapped her into the seat. She turned to see the look on Inuyasha's face. It was pure amusement. This got her more determined to prove to him that she was brave and not afraid of some dumb roller coaster.

Inuyasha was staring at her. She was so funny, getting mad over a roller coaster. She was the only one who dared to argue with him. No one had ever disagreed with him except Kagome. 'She looks pretty when she's mad.' He thought. Kagome looked at him and he turned away with a slight pink on his cheeks.

The roller coaster then began to move. He smelt the fear coming from Kagome as they went higher up a hill. It went higher and higher and higher until it made an abrupt stop. Kagome looked down to see how high she was. Everything seemed like tiny ants in a tiny ant world. She gave a sigh of relief when it stopped. Hopefully for her they were stuck or something. Then suddenly it took off at full speed. Kagome screamed as they went that fast. Her hair flung all over her face but she could still see what was going on. They went faster until they went upside down twice. Kagome screamed harder until they arrived back at the station.

The man un-strapped Kagome. She got up and clutched on to the nearest thing near her, which happened to be Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha looked at her. She had a death grip on his arm. He couldn't help but feel guilty for Kagome's reaction. She then held her stomach tightly and bent over to threw up.

" Can we sit down for a sec?" she asked.

" Okay," was all Inuyasha said. They found a bench and sat down. Kagome was still holding on to his arm they didn't realize it but they looked like a couple. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

" Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yeah, just a little dizzy." She leaned her head over and threw up again. This made Inuyasha feel even guiltier. Kagome then raised her head from his shoulder and sat up strait. She released his arm and was about to stand when Inuyasha pulled her back down on the bench.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

" To get Sango and Miroku," she replied.

" But you're sick."

" No I'm not, I feel much better now," she said. Inuyasha looked at her like she didn't believe a word she said. She pouted and began to argue, " Why can't I see them?"

" 'Cause you're sick."

" Why are you so worried suddenly?" she asked. Inuyasha didn't answer. He just turned his head away from her.

" Feh," he said.

" Why you-"

" Kagome! Inuyasha!"

The two turned around to see Sango and Miroku approaching them.

" Hey Guys how was 'The Tunnel Of Love'?" Kagome asked. Sango began blushing while Miroku began grinning like an idiot.

" It was okay. Right Miroku," said Sango.

" Yeah I had fun." Sango slapped him on his shoulder to shut him up.

" So what did you guys do?" Miroku asked.

" We went on a ride," Inuyasha said.

" What kind of ride?" Sango asked.

" A roller coaster okay!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sango gasped and ran to Kagome, " Kagome are you okay? Do you feel dizzy? Did he dare you to go? Do you need to lie down?"

" I'm fine Sango really."

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah I'm fine. Nothing happened." Kagome reassured her. Sango gave a sigh of relief. Kagome smiled. She then felt herself being pushed towards the ground. Inuyasha ran at full speed and caught her before she could hit the ground.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks Inuyasha." But Inuyasha's eyes were not on her it was somewhere else. He was growling a dangerous growl. Kagome looked back and saw Kikyou standing before them.

"What do you want?" Miroku asked.

Kikyou glared at Kagome before giving the group an innocent look, " I was just passing and remembered I had to give you all this." She took out some cards and handed them to Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha began sniffing it to make sure it was safe to open.

" It's an invitation to my pool party bash," she said, "You can invite one person to come with you."

" What about Kagome's invitation?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou put her hands to her face in shock, " Oh my gosh I think I forgot yours home. Oh well guess you won't be coming. See the rest of you there." Kikyou walked away leaving everyone with pure hatred for her.

Sango ripped the card in half, " I'm not going!"

" Me neither!" yelled Miroku.

Inuyasha began growling. Then he had an idea in his head, " Kikyou said we could all invite one person right?'

" Yeah," said Sango.

"Then we can invite Kagome."

Kagome looked shocked, "I don't know.."

" Come on Kagome. It'll be fun to see the look on Kikyo's face and we can't have fun without you," Sango pleaded.

"Okay. Guess I'm going to the pool party."

" Yeah. Now we have to shop for new bathing suits. Let's go."

The girls ran off happily leaving the boys in complete sadness.

"Shopping again," Miroku groaned.

"Why does it have to be us?"

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter 14. Hope you all like it. I tried to make this chapppie longer. Thanks for all the reviews and I'll update on Friday. I think. 


	15. Kikyo's Pool Party Bash

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 15

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror again. She was wearing a strapless blue bikini with short, blue pants to match while her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She spun around again to make sure she looked just right. A knock then came on her door. She turned around to see Souta coming inside.

"Sis I came to tell you that your friends are outside waiting," he said.

" Thanks Souta. Tell them I'll be right there okay."

" Alright." Souta left the room quietly. Kagome gave herself another look in the mirror. She had to admit she was nervous. She couldn't believe she was going to Kikyou's party. The girl hated everything about her. She cleared the thoughts out of her head. The honking of a horn interrupted her thoughts. She gave herself one more look in the mirror before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

Kagome came outside to see a limousine on her front porch. Her eyes widened when the glass came down revealing a smiling Sango.

" Hey Kagome!" she said.

" You ha-have a li-lim-limo?" she asked.

Sango began giggling, " Oh no Kagome not mine. Miroku's."

" Miroku is rich?" she asked. Sango opened the door and allowed Kagome to step in. Kagome sat down. Miroku and Inuyasha were already in the limo sitting comfortably.

" Yeah he's rich."

" Very," added Inuyasha.

" How come no one told me I had a billionaire for a friend?" Kagome argued.

" Don't look at me I just found out today," Inuyasha said.

Everyone's gaze turned to Miroku. He gulped nervously before replying, " I tell you guys after the party. Let's have some fun first."

" You'd better," warned Inuyasha.

* * *

After a while of driving in the limo, they approached a two story, pink house. Kagome guessed it must have been Kikyo's. They stepped out the limo. It was then Kagome began to feel nervous. Her hands became sweaty and she began to feel very hot. A hand then came on her shoulder, making her jump.

" Oi, don't be so scared. She'll be really surprised and pissed that you're here."

" Thanks Inuyasha," she smiled. Inuyasha strangely began smiling as well.

" Ahem," Miroku interrupted, " Could you two please stop flirting and come on?"

Inuyasha and Kagome began blushing. (As usual)

" Shut up!" he yelled.

The four walked towards the gate and was met by a tall bodyguard, " Names."

" Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and a person we invited," said Sango. The bodyguard studied the list and step away to let them pass. They entered to see the party had already started. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and ran out of sight. Kaogme looked around at the party. People were splashing in the pool, some were dancing while others were making out. At least she was standing next to Inuyasha. She turned around to speak to him when she found he wasn't there. She was about to look for him when a guy came towards her.

" Wanna dance cutie?" he asked.

" No thanks," she said. Kagome turned around to look for Inuyasha when the guy grabbed her by her wrist.

" Come on it'll be fun," he said.

" I said no! Now let me go now!" Her voice was angry. She began to fight her way out of his grasp but her held on tight. Kagome tried harder. The guy became frustrated and dug his nails into her hands. Kagome cried in pain. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand run down her legs.

" Let me go now!" Kagome became frustrated and used her free hand to punch him in the face. The guy howled in pain before letting her go. He held his nose tightly as was about to attack when he was knocked unconscious. Kagome looked up, hoping to see Inuyasha but to her disappointment it was Kouga. Kagome frowned at seeing him.

" No one touches my woman and gets away with it," he said proudly. Kagome shook her head.

" Thanks Kouga. I'm gong to look for my friend now. See you later." Kagome walked away and it soon turned into a run. She could hear Kouga yelling her name but wasn't in the mood to deal with his attitude. She continued running and bumped into someone. Before she was able to hit the ground the person had already held her up.

" Oi wrench. Where were you?"

Kagome didn't need to look up to see who it was, " I was looking for you." She looked up at him to realize he was sniffing her. Her face grew hot and she used her hand to slap his face away.

"WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled.

" Kagome what happened when I was gone?" he asked. His face was serious.

" I-I.."

" Inu dear you're here!" They turned around to see Kikyou approaching them. She was frowned when she laid eyes on Kagome, " What are you doing here? I didn't remember inviting you."

" Your invitation said that we could invite one person and we did," Inuyasha said smirking. Kikyou became very annoyed. Who did that girl think she was?

" So what you invited her I want her to get out of my house NOW!" Kikyou yelled, " You're just a girl! A stupid little girl who thinks she's all grown up! You're an idiot and your mother and father must be ones too! Your whole family must be made of idiots! Do you hear me..."

Before Kikyou could finish Kagome had already punched her in the nose. Kikyo fell to the ground, her nose bleeding badly. She held on to it and looked up at the girl. She looked fed up and she had tears in her eyes, " DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY FAMILY! THEY'RE NOT IDOTS! YOU ARE! MY MOTHER HAS GONE THROUGH A LOT FOR ME! SHE HAS WORKEDHARD JUST TO KEEP US HEALTHY! MY FATHER WAS A HARD WORKING PERSON WITH A KIND HEART! HE WAS LIKE THAT UNTIL THE DAY HE DIED! SO DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY PARENTS IDOTS CAUSE THEY'RE NOT!"

Kikyou looked in fright at the girl. She could tell from the stern look on her face that she was not kidding around. Kagome gave her one last glare before walking away through the crowd, which was now looking on at the scene. Kikyou looked up at Inuyasha to see him looking at her disgustingly.

" Inu babe please help me," she begged.

" Don't call me babe you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled and ran after Kagome leaving Kikyou on the ground. Her eyes widened. Inuyasha didn't help her he went after the girl. ' This is not over.' She said to herself as the girls picked her up.

"Kagome!"

She ignored the voice and continued walking. In a flash of light Inuyasha appeared in front of her. She was already halfway towards the limo, which was waiting for them.

"Kagome are you okay?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

" Leave me alone Inuyasha. I just want to go home!"

" Kagome, please tell me what's wrong. I want to know."

" Why would you care anyway?" she asked as more tears dropped from her cheeks.

" Because.because. Kagome, I love you!"

* * *

A/N; what will Kagome say? Do you like the ending? I decided to finally beat up Kikyo. Thanks for the reviews and I'll update tomorrow.

Neogirl


	16. Revenge Tastes So sweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 16

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened, " What did you say?"

" I said that I love you Kagome. I love your smile, your voice, I even like the look you give me when we are arguing. I love everything about you and I just hope you feel the same way."

Kagome looked at him even more surprised. She then walked towards him until their faces were inches apart. Kagome went on her toes and leaned in and brushed her lips against his. Inuyasha stood there speechless. Had Kagome just kissed him or was he just dreaming.

" Does that answer your question?" she asked gently. Inuyasha stood in his spot in silence. Kagome realized he wasn't saying anything, " Inuyasha are you okay?" Inuyasha remained silent.

" Kagome... I."

" I love you too Inuyasha," she said softly. Inuyasha began kissing her roughly. His arms wrapped around her waist while Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to rub his hands up and down her back but stopped and pulled away from Kagome. Kagome was painting heavily and touched her lips, which were slightly red.

" What's wrong?" she asked as his ears began twitching. He rolled his eyes.

" You guys can come out now," Inuyasha said. Sango then came running towards them and gave Kagome a hug. She did the same for Inuyasha. Miroku came out happily.

" What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

" We saw what you did to Kikyo. So we decided to follow you and see if you were okay but Inuyasha had already beat us to it," Sango said.

" And Inuyasha said those words, ' I love you'," Miroku added.

Inuyasha growled, "I'M GONNA GET YOU PERVERT!" Inuyasha took off at full speed chasing after Miroku. The girls just watched on.

" Guys are so immature," Sango said. They weren't even going far because they were running in circles.

" Can we go home now?" Kagome asked.

* * *

Inuyasha lay in his bed a day later looking up at the ceiling. He still couldn't get those words that Kagome had said and she kissed him too. They were officially a couple now. Inuyasha knew there were going to be a lot of people who would try to break them up but he wasn't going to let them, no matter what!

" Inuyasha wake up!" yelled a voice.

" I'm coming!" he yelled back. He put on his uniform and headed downstairs to the kitchen. His half brother Sesshoumaru was already sitting at the table eating. Inuyasha said nothing and grabbed some toast and his bag and headed out the door. He and his half brother never seemed to get along well. Sesshoumaru always teased him about being a hanyou. Sometimes they actually had a conversation without insulting each other but that rarely happened.

Inuyasha continued walking and stopped by the shrine steps, which lead to Kagome's house. He stood there for a while before he saw Kagome rushing down the steps.

" Hi Inuyasha!" she greeted. She continued running down the steps quickly. She was running so fast that she lost her footing but Inuyasha had already caught her.

" You okay?" he asked. Kagome smiled and gave him a peck on his lips before standing up strait. Inuyasha was blushing a deep red. Even though they were a couple he was still not used to how Kagome showed her affection towards him.

" I'm great," she said and entwined her hands with his, " But I have to talk to you about something."

" What?"

" I don't think I want to tell you in front of my house," she said. The two walked in silence for a while until they arrived at the school. Kagome took a deep breath and walked inside the halls with Inuyasha.

* * *

In no time at all the bell had rung for literature class. Inuyasha and Kagome walked in holding hands. People stared and whispered. Kagome saw Kikyou sitting hunched down with a bandage over her nose. Her eyes shot up though when she saw the couple holding hands. Kagome sat down in her seat and could feel Kikyou's eyes on her back. She ignored the girl and looked strait ahead.

" What are you doing holding MY Inuyasha's hand?" Kikyou growled. Kagome turned around with a smirk on her face.

" What's it to you bandage face?" Kagome asked.

" It was because of you I'm wearing this."

" Oh did I break your nose?"

Kikyou nodded.

" Good," replied Kagome and turned around as soon as the teacher entered.

From the other side of the room Inuyasha stared at the raven-haired beauty. (Not Kikyou Kagome!) He had been thinking about her since he had woken up. He still couldn't believe Kagome was his girlfriend and that kiss. It was his first one ever and it was with the person he loved the most. Inuyasha was cut short of his thoughts when the teacher called him.

" Inuyasha!"

" Huh?"

" I asked what is the main theme in the book but I guess you wouldn't know that because you're too busy staring at Mrs. Higurashi."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome to see her smiling at him. Kikyou was just glaring at Kagome and flipped her hair, hoping that Inuyasha would notice but his eyes were fixed on the girl.

" I will get you back for this Higurashi," she mumbled under her breath before fixing her gaze back towards the board.

* * *

Kagome sat down on the bench with her lunch. She looked at Sango who was smiling mischievously.

" So I wanted to tell you guys and girl that I'm inviting you to dinner on Friday. I really want you all to meet my family. Could you all come?" Kagome asked.

" Sure," said Sango.

" Yeah," said Miroku.

"Yep," replied Inuyasha.

Miroku then leaned by Inuyasha's ears, " So man tell me is Kagome a good kisser?"

Inuyasha turned a bright red, " None of your business!"

" Whatever you say lover boy," Miroku said. Inuyasha growled and punched Miroku on his head to shut him up.

Inuyasha then began sniffing and turned around to see Kikyou standing before him. She hugged him fiercely, " Inu baby! I missed you."

" LET HIM GO NOW!" Kagome yelled. Kikyou turned to Kagome and smirked.

" Why?" she asked.

" Because Inuyasha is my boyfriend!" Kagome yelled. Kikyo's eyes widened at the girl's words. Inuyasha pulled away from her and gently kissed Kagome on the lips making sure Kikyou was looking. Kikyou became angry and stomped away. Everyone started laughing.

" Did you see her face?" asked Sango.

" She looked like she was about to explode!" added Miroku.

Kagome's face became serious, " I don't think that is the last we've seen from her." She mumbled to herself.

* * *

A/N: So how was this chapter? Was it good? Anyway I'll update on tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews they make me want to write more. Tell me what you think please.

Neogirl


	17. Encounter With Hojo

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 17

* * *

After the lunch bell had rung Sango and Kagome headed off to art while Miroku and Inuyasha went to History. Sango walked with her best friend down the halls. She seemed so happy now that she was with Inuyasha. Now that they were couples that meant that they could double date. It would be so cool!

Kagome pushed the door open and sat in a bench with Sango. Mr. Kascuo entered the classroom.

" Class today I have lots of pieces to mark. I'll give you an assignment but you're on your own with this one." He took out the chalk and wrote on the board, " Paint any scene. It could be at home or in the school grounds. You're being marked on this so make it original."

" Do we have to do it now?" asked a boy.

" Yes, now go!" Mr. Kascuo replied. The class groaned and left making a whole lot noise.

* * *

" What do you want to paint?" asked Sango

" I don't know. I want to do it now and get it over with," Kagome looked around the garden. She saw a big Sakura tree and ran to it, " This one! It reminds me of the god tree by the shrine but except it's smaller."

Sango came to Kagome's side, " It's perfect. Lets paint!" They both Sat down on the ground and began to sketch the tree.

" So Kagome is Inuyasha a good boyfriend?' asked Sango.

" Yeah, Why?"

" Just asking," she said. Kagome looked at Sango. She was smiling very strangely. Then was when she saw a tint of mischief in her eyes.

" Sango Kinata you're up to something." Sango gave Kagome an innocent look.

" Why whatever do you mean?" she asked.

" Now you're sounding like Miroku. Tell me what you're thinking." demanded Kagome. Sango still looked at her with an innocent look on her face.

" I'll find out," she said and continued to sketch the tree. Sango just chuckled and continued with her work.

* * *

About a half an hour had passed and they were adding the finishing touches to the sketch. Kagome decided to add a lake at the side while Sango added a girl taking shade under the tree.

" Finished," said Kagome and held out her sketch. Sango examined it and smiled.

" Good job Kagome."

" Thanks."

Sango continued to draw the girl while Kagome took out her paints.

" Excuse me," said a voice.

" Yes?" asked the girls, not taking their eyes of their work.

" I would like to know if I could sketch the tree with you.

Kagome turned around to respond but said nothing when she saw who was standing behind them. The paint in which she held dropped out of her hands.

" Hig-Higurashi?" the person said.

" Hojo? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

" Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked.

" No it's not that I-I this is my friend Sango," she said avoiding the subject.

Sango turned around and shook his hand, " Nice to meet you Hojo." Hojo nodded his head and took a seat next to Kagome.

" So Kagome, I've missed you," Hojo said.

" Oh," Kagome replied. She didn't want to really see Hojo. She had a feeling what was coming up next.

" So I was wondering, would you like to go to the movies maybe on Saturday?"

Sango heard this, " She can't!" Sango said. Hojo looked at her surprised. Sango was about to tell him when the bell had rung. Hojo was still looking for an answer when suddenly a gust of wind passed them. Kagome gave out a scream when Inuyasha landed on top of her. Kagome then started giggling.

" Leave her alone you monster!" yelled a voice. Inuyasha turned to see a boy with black hair and brown eyes looking at them.

" Who are you?" he asked.

" I am Hojo. Now leave Kagome alone!" Hojo demanded. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and raised and eyebrow. Kagome smiled nervously before looking back at Hojo. Inuyasha rose from on top of her and pulled Kagome to sit up.

" You see Hojo. Inuyasha and I are together," Kagome explained.

" He's your boyfriend?" Hojo asked, his eyes were wide as saucers. Kagome nodded. For a moment Hojo looked like he wanted to kill Inuyasha and then it turned to a sad expression then to a cold glare, " I see. Well I hope you are happy with him." Hojo walked away leaving Kagome feeling guilty. Kagome stared down at the ground not saying a word.

" Hey Guys!" Miroku greeted and kissed Sango on the lips. He realized everyone was silent. Kagome was staring at the ground, Sango was looking rather depressed and Inuyasha had an angry look on his face.

" What's up?" he asked. Sango explained to Miroku what had happened.

" So Kagome you have a lot of explaining to do," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up at him and smiled innocently. Inuyasha turned away to avoid her gaze.

" You're not getting away from this one," Inuyasha said. Kagome groaned and allowed Inuyasha to pull her away.

* * *

Inuyasha lead them to a corner in the cafeteria, " Speak up." Kagome sighed and began.

" When I was in America I had a little crush on him," Kagome said as Inuyasha began growling, " When we were in the ninth grade he finally asked me out. I was so happy. We dated for about ten months before I realized I didn't like him the way he liked me. Although my feelings were not the same anymore I still agreed to go on dates with him, just to be nice and after that I moved here. That's the whole story."

" Did you ever kiss him?" Inuyasha asked.

" No. You were the first person I ever kissed."

Inuyasha smiled and leaded down and kissed Kagome. The kiss lasted for a while until Inuyasha heard a sound and pulled away. He turned around just in time to see Hojo running away.

" What is it?" Kagome asked.

" Nothing."

* * *

Hojo walked along angrily. Kagome had a boyfriend. He thought she liked him but it was all a lie. She had just moved about a month ago and there she had a boyfriend already. He had just moved to Japan a week ago because his parents insisted that the education was much better in Japan than America.

He continued walking. He hadn't known the school well so the turned left. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kagome talking to her boyfriend. The hanyou smiled and started kissing Kagome. Hojo watched in surprise. He then saw the guy turn in his direction. He ran as fast as he could. She was kissing him. That made him want to cry. He slowed down his head hanging.

" Kagome, how can I get you to love me?" he asked himself.

" I can arrange that." Said a voice. Hojo turned around to see a girl with long raven hair, brown eyes and a bandage on her nose standing before him.

" How?" he asked. He just had to get Kagome no matter what.

* * *

A/N: Here's chapter 17. I'll be updating on Friday. I know it's a week away but I've got home work. Please review.

Neogirl


	18. Hojo's True Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 18

* * *

The girl gave a devious smile. " Before we get down to business I am Kikyou Harrison. You are?"

" Hojo. I don't mean to be rude but can you tell me how I can get Kagome to love me?" He asked. The girl turned her back on him and signaled him to follow her. He did as he was told. Kikyou walked along with a smile on her face. ' Just as planned. I don't know what he sees in her but he'll help me to break Inuyasha and Kagome apart.'

Kikyou came towards a table with other people and sat down. " Sit Hojo." Hojo sat down and looked around. He realized that he was sitting where the popular people sat. They all gave Kikyou a strange look.

" What is he doing here?" asked a boy.

" He looks like a geek to me," someone whispered.

" Tell the freak to get off our table," another person said. Kikyou glared at them. She couldn't run this boy. He was her only chance of getting her plan into action.

" This guy here is going to be a very important part of our plan so you better treat him nicely or else." Kikyou's body began to glow a light pink as she said those words. Her hand, which rested on the table, began to glow brightly. When she removed it the table had a hole. Everyone gasped at her actions and nodded their heads.

Hojo got more nervous by the second. First they called him names now this Kikyou person had bore a hole in the table. Kikyou turned her gaze back at him to see he was staring at the hole she had made. She put a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to jump.

" Hojo all I want to do is help you. So here's what we are going to do," she took a peace of paper and wrote on it, " This is Kagome's address. I want you to go there and somehow get yourself invited inside, we'll handle the rest," Kikyou said. Hojo looked at her. He didn't know if this was right. Something told him to say no but then the image of Kagome kissing HIM came inside his head. Hojo gave a determined look and nodded. Kikyou's smile grew even wider.

" Good," she said, " Kagura, I have a job for you."

* * *

" Bye Kagome!"

" Bye Sango!" said Kagome. Sango smiled and walked into her yard. Kagome waited until Sango was inside to continue walking. Her thoughts drifted back to lunch when Hojo found out that she had a boyfriend. ' I hope I didn't hurt him.' She shook her head. Kagome had no idea why she was feeling so guilty about the situation.

She had arrived at the shrine. She walked up the steps towards her house. When Kagome arrived at the top she saw Hojo standing at her front door.

"Hello Higurashi," he greeted with a smile. Kagome looked at him with a surprised look on her face. Was he smiling or was it just her eyes playing a trick on her?

" How did you find out were I live?" Kagome asked.

Hojo then gulped nervously. He couldn't say who gave him the address or their plan would be ruined.

" I uh got it... I know I saw your brother walk in here so I figured you must live here," he replied.

" Okay. Well do you want to maybe come inside?"

" Sure," he replied. Kagome unlocked the door and got inside. Meanwhile Hojo took out his phone and dialed Kikyou's number on it.

" I got inside. What to do?' he asked.

" When you see me I want you to somehow try to open the door," Kikyou instructed, " I'll handle the rest."

" Okay. Bye." Hojo stuffed his phone in his pocket and caught up with Kagome. She was looking around the house suspiciously.

" That's strange. How did you see my brother when no one isn't home now?"

" I saw your brother earlier today."

" Okay. Want something to eat?" she asked as she took out a pack of ready-made ramen. Hojo nodded his head and took a seat at the table. He watched as Kagome put the ingredients in a pot and allowed it to boil. She then took her seat on the other side of the table.

" Hojo are you still mad?" Kagome asked, her eyes filled with concern.

" No I can never be mad at you for long, Kagome." He had said her name so differently from how he used to.

" It's just that I love Inuyasha," Hojo looked down at the table, " And nothing or no one could chance that. I would be glad if we could be friends." Hojo stood up angrily, knocking the chair down.

" No Kagome! You love ME and you know it!" he argued. Hojo came to the other side of the table. Kagome stood up. Hojo came closer and closer towards Kagome. Kagome had no choice but to step back. Her head then hit a hard surface. It was then she realized that she was trapped in a corner.

" Leave the hanyou Kagome and be with me. We will be so happy together," Hojo said. Kagome's eyes widened. This was not the Hojo she knew. He had changed into a guy obsessed to get her to love him. He touched her cheek and began to rub his thumb against it. Kagome pushed his hand away.

" Hojo I told you I love Inuyasha and you can never change that!" Kagome yelled.

" Kagome I love you and deep down I know you love me too!" He pushed her body against the wall and began to kiss her. Kagome kicked her feet and fought to get free but he had a tight grip on her. She couldn't use her hands to defend herself because he had pinned it against the wall but still she fought him even though there was no hope for her to get free.

* * *

Kikyou watched through the window. So Hojo was kissing the girl. Kikyou knew exactly what to do. She walked to Kagura and smiled.

" You and Kanna go to Inuyasha's place and show him what Kagome and Hojo are doing," she ordered. Kagura nodded her head and flew off on her feather.

" Not as I had planned but it's just as good." Kikyou said to her self as she watched Kagome struggle to get free from Hojo.

* * *

Inuyasha threw his bag on the bed and lay down for a rest. He was about to close his eyes when he smelt two scents that he hated. He jumped off his bed and began to growl when they came by his window.

" What do you want?" he asked. Kagura smiled at his behavior.

" Nice to see you too," Kagura said, " But I came to tell you that Kagome doesn't love you the way you do."

" What do you mean?" Inuyasha growled. Kanna then came from behind Kagura and allowed Inuyasha to see what was the big deal. Inuyasha gasped as he watched Kagome kissing Hojo. Inuyasha shook his head and looked again. He had told her that she loved him. He turned his back towards the mirror. Inuyasha was about to give up all hope that Kagome never loved him when he heard a small voice.

" Hojo please. I don't love you. I love.."

" Don't say it! You love me! Not him!"

It was then he realized that this Hojo guy was forcing himself on HIS girlfriend! He growled.

" You were trying to trick me eh? Well guess it has backfired," Inuyasha said with a smirk. The two looked at him confused. He pushed them aside and jumped out his window. He ran as quickly as he could towards Kagome's house. He had to stop this guy before he did even worse to Kagome.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 18 is done. I couldn't update this week because we had a project to do and I'm still working on it. I'll update tomorrow or later on today cause I got a day off. Se ya

Neogirl


	19. Inuyasha's anger

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 19

* * *

Kagome continued kicking, to get free but Hojo was way too strong for her. She was starting to get weaker by the second. She could feel her movements getting slower until she stopped moving completely. Hojo removed his mouth from hers. This was her chance to help herself.

" Help. Some one help me!" Kagome begged but her voice was a mere whisper. No one could have heard her. But maybe a youkai could. These were the times that she wished Sango had taught her some self-defense.

" Shut up!" Hojo ordered and moved his hands down to her skirt. Kagome brought her foot up and kicked him in the stomach. He howled in pain and released Kagome to hold his stomach. Kagome fell to the ground in exhaustion. She looked up to see Hojo still clutching his stomach tightly. Kagome tried to get up but her body was way too weak to move. She needed to call the police or one of her friends. With all her strength left she crawled towards the phone with was only a few meters away but Hojo had seemed to read her mind and was standing in front of the phone.

" YOU WENCH!" he said and took steps towards her. Kagome began to feel very fearful now. She had no strength left so she couldn't defend herself. Hojo came near her and grabbed her by one out her hands. He punched her on the face, giving her a huge bruise on her cheek. He then kicked her in her stomach causing her to cry in pain. He let go of her hand and allowed her body to drop to the floor. Hojo was about to kick her again when he was raised up in the air by his shirt and thrown back to the table.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome cracked her eyes open to see who was her savior. The first thing she saw was amber eyes.

" Inu... Yasha," she whispered. Inuyasha held her body close to his.

" Kagome what did he do to you?" he asked. Kagome was about to reply when Inuyasha turned around to look at Hojo who was coming towards him.

" You! WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?" Inuyasha asked as red began to flicker in his eyes. Hojo began to smirk.

" Nothing," he replied. Inuyasha growled and before anyone could blink Hojo was pinned to the wall. Inuyasha's eyes were now blood red.

" If you don't tell me what happened I will be forced to hurt you." Inuyasha threatened. Hojo didn't say anything. He brought his hand to Inuyasha's face and punched him. Inuyasha didn't move one bit. Hojo looked surprised and tried to kick him in the stomach but still Inuyasha didn't move. Hojo remained speechless.

" Tell me what did you do to Kagome!"

Hojo stood there speechless. Inuyasha growled and began punching Hojo in the face. Hojo fell to the floor with a very bruised face. Inuyasha walked up to him.

" Someone sent you didn't they? Tell me who!' Inuyasha ordered.

" Ki-Kikyou," Hojo replied, " But she didn't tell me to do this. She is supposed to be outside waiting for me to open the door for her."

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the window to see Kikyou with an angry look on her face. She turned her back on them and disappeared. Hojo gulped loudly. Kikyou had just abandoned him and now he was stuck with Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at him and began to growl loudly. He began to walk towards him. Inuyasha could smell Hojo's growing fear and that made him smile.

Hojo was trapped in a corner as Inuyasha came closer. Inuyasha flexed his figures causing them to crack. When he approached Hojo he gave him a punch in the stomach making him fall unconscious.

" Inu... Yasha."

He shifted his gaze to see Kagome holding on to the wall to keep her balance.

" Kagome!" He ran towards her and picked her up bridal style, " Don't try to walk."

" Inuyasha."

" Yes."

" The ramen is burning," she said pointing at the stove. (A/N: You thought I forgot that. No way!) Inuyasha quickly rested her down on a chair and ran to the stove to take it off.

" Kagome are you okay?" he asked

" Yeah. Just a little tired," she replied. She rested her head on the table. Inuyasha walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

" You should get to bed and we have to see about that bruise he gave you on your face."

" I don't want my mom to know about this or she'll go ballistic," Kagome said smiling at him. Inuyasha nodded and when to Hojo's unconscious form. He picked him up and put him in front of the shrine steps. He walked back to the house to meet Kagome sleeping on the table.

He shook his head and carried her up to her room. He watched her as she slept. ' She's so peaceful.' He thought. His ears then picked up the sound of Mrs. Higurashi voice. He looked at her sleeping form once more before taking off through her window.

* * *

" Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" yelled a voice. She groaned and snuggled up more into the covers. Someone then began to pull her hair. She cracked one eye open to see her mother and Souta standing by her bed.

" What time is it?" she asked as she forced herself to sit up.

" Time to get ready to go to school," her brother said.

" What do you mean? It can't be."

" When we came home you were sleeping and you slept through the whole night," explained her mother.

" Wow I didn't know I was that tired. I'll get ready now," Kagome said and got up. Her brother and mother left the room leaving her by herself. She touched the left side of her cheek and felt a bandage on it. She began smiling as she thought of what he did for her.

" Inuyasha arigato (thank you)," she said and headed off to the bathroom for a bath.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know but I had no idea what else to put. Please review and thanks for all the reviews that I got.

Neogirl


	20. What Happens When you get Sango really P...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Sango walked down the path, which lead to the Higurashi shrine. She didn't meet Miroku because she had to find out what happened to Kagome yesterday. Kagome hadn't called and when Sango attempted to call her friend there was no answer. This got Sango very worried. Kagome always answered her phone and if she didn't she would have at least called to say that she was okay.  
  
Sango gave a loud sigh. She was worrying way too much. All this worrying would get her sick. She cleared her mind and tried to focus on something that would not get her completely stressed. She walked up the shrine stairs to her friend's house.  
  
When she arrived she knocked the door politely to be greeted by Mrs. Higurashi. She bowed her head politely before greeting her.  
  
" Good morning Mrs. Higurashi. Is Kagome there?" she asked.  
  
" Yes. Come in Sango."  
  
Sango walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.  
  
" Sango did Kagome tell you about the dinner tomorrow?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she sat at the table.  
  
" Yes she did and I already talked about it with my mom. She said that it's okay."  
  
" Guess I'll see you there."  
  
Sango nodded. She then noticed that Mrs. Higurashi was looking at the stairs smiling. Sango shifted her gaze to see Kagome walking towards them.  
  
" Morning mama, Sango," she greeted.  
  
" Hey Kagome," Sango said. She was about ready to ask Kagome millions of questions of what happened yesterday. Mrs. Higurashi said her goodbye to her daughter and allowed them to leave. As soon as the door shut tight Sango began.  
  
" Kagome what happened yesterday? Why didn't you call me? How come I didn't get through to you? Didn't you get my message? Where were you anyway?"  
  
" Sango calm down I'll tell you what happened yesterday but only because you are my best friend and I could trust you with everything. Promise me you won't get mad?"  
  
" Okay," Sango promised and began walking beside Kagome  
  
" Alright. It started when I arrived at home. I saw Hojo at my door so I decided to invite him inside and..."  
  
*******  
  
Inuyasha walked in the school halls with Miroku. For some reason Sango had abandoned them to walk to school with Kagome. Miroku was very confused while Inuyasha knew the reason why Sango had left them. She had to talk to Kagome and Inuyasha had a feeling that Kagome would tell Sango the whole story.  
  
" Sango abandoned me. I wonder why?" Miroku asked himself. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku was starting to get on his nerves with this 'Sango left me' story. He was going on about it since they had arrived at school, which had been about an hour now.  
  
" Jeez Miroku you're acting like she broke up with you! All she decided to do was walk with Kagome!"  
  
" But I fell so al0one," he sighed. Inuyasha shook his head and gave Miroku a tap. They continued walking until Inuyasha heard a faint sound of someone yelling. The voice came louder until Sango and Kagome came into view.  
  
" HOW COULD YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO YOU KAGOME? I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID TO YOU!" Sango yelled.  
  
" Really Sango I'm fine. Inuyasha saved me and..."  
  
" That's no excuse! What he did to you was THE WORST thing a guy could do to a girl!" Sango argued.  
  
" SANGO YOU CAME BACK TO ME!" Miroku said and ran to her excitedly but stopped in his tracks to se her with a really pissed look on her face, " Sango?"  
  
" Not now Miroku I'm having a conversation with Kagome," Sango then looked back at Kagome, " But what if Inuyasha didn't come? Do you know what he could have done?"  
  
" I know Sango but.."  
  
" Did she tell you that Kikyo was the one who set up the whole thing," Inuyasha added as he walked to them.  
  
"WHAT! THAT, THAT DUMB ASS, SLUT! SHE SET THAT UP?" Sango yelled, causing everyone in the hallway to stare at her and Miroku to step a few feet away from her. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and then put a hand on the fuming Sango's shoulder.  
  
" Don't worry Sango I'm fine see. Nothing happened to me," Kagome said trying to make Sango calm.  
  
" Guess your right Kagome but I'm gonna teach you self defense."  
  
" What?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
" An incident like that can happen again so I'll just teach you the basics."  
  
" Okay," replied Kagome who had no idea what Sango was talking about. Sango nodded and grabbed Kagome's hand and headed off to their first class which was math.  
  
" That's what I love about her," Miroku said dreamily. The bell then rang signaling the beginning of class. Inuyasha tapped Miroku on his back and headed off to his class. Miroku stood there dreaming about Sango until he realized the bell had rung.  
  
" HEY WAIT! SANGO! KAGOME! I HAVE MATH WITH YOU GUYS!" Miroku yelled as he ran to catch up to the two.  
  
*******  
  
A taxi car stopped in front of the shrine steps of the Higurashi home. A girl who had long raven hair and light brown eyes stepped out. She had long boots, a mini skirt and a pink blouse. She looked about eighteen years of age by the way she dressed.  
  
The girl slipped on her sunglasses and grabbed her bag. She walked up the steps towards the small house, which wasn't very far. When she arrived at the door she straitened her skirt and fixed her hair before knocking on the door.  
  
Kagome's grandfather opened the door.  
  
" Yes, may I help you?" he asked. The girl took off her sunglasses as Kagome's grandfather stood shocked. She smiled before speaking.  
  
" Yes you could."  
  
*~*  
  
A/N; Chapter 20 done. So how was it? Tell me by reviewing and thanks for all the reviews. Especially for the frequent reviewers. Chapter 21 will be up tomorrow. I'm working on it now.  
  
Neogirl*~* 


	21. Suprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Inuyasha walked down the halls with Kagome. Sango and Miroku decided that they wanted some time alone. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone as usual.  
  
" You know Kagome I'm kind of glad they left," Inuyasha said as he began smirking. Kagome looked up at him strangely.  
  
" What do you mean?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha waited until they were out of the doors of the school to grab her by the waist and push her in a corner.  
  
"Inuyasha, What are you.." Kagome never got to finish because Inuyasha had already claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome responded by wrapping her hands around his neck. Inuyasha pulled away from her and began to kiss down her neck.  
  
Kagome looked around and saw Kikyo standing with a bunch of her friends. Kikyo was staring daggers at her. She didn't want any trouble at the moment. Especially with Kikyo.  
  
" Inuyasha maybe we shouldn't do this here," Kagome suggested. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
" Why?" he asked and continued to kiss her neck.  
  
" Because people are staring."  
  
Inuyasha looked behind them and saw Kikyo and her friends staring at them. Kikyo's body was glowing a dark pink. (A/N; you must have figured out by now that Kikyo is a miko. This is going to be a very important part of my story.)  
  
" So what if she is staring? She can't do anything to you and she knows it," Inuyasha said loud enough for Kikyo to hear. Kagome watched, as the pink surrounding Kikyo got even darker. Inuyasha smirked and put his hand around Kagome's waist.  
  
" You're right Kagome we should continue this somewhere else."  
  
He walked down the pavement with her leaving Kikyo very angry.  
  
' I need to get that girl out of my hair. I think I know how,' Kikyo thought in her head as her body began to glow a dark red.  
  
********  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. He had a smirk on his face and she knew why. But something was bothering her. She had a feeling Kikyo's scheming wasn't going to end there and Kikyo was glowing. Kagome had never seen anyone glow before it was strange. Inuyasha looked in the corner of his eye to see Kagome staring at him.  
  
" What is it Kagome?" he asked. Kagome turned away blushing.  
  
" Nothing. It's just that... I'm worried about us Inuyasha," Kagome said.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Kikyo," Kagome mumbled.  
  
" What about her?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Didn't you notice how she was glowing? I don't thank she's normal," Kagome said.  
  
" Of coarse she's not normal. She's a miko."  
  
' She's a what?"  
  
"A miko. That's a human who has special purifying powers. When she was glowing she was letting out some of her miko energy. She was probably doing that to scare you," Inuyasha explained.  
  
" It sure worked."  
  
Inuyasha chucked and tightened his hold on her waist. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
They stopped at the shrine steps. Inuyasha was about to kiss Kagome goodbye when....  
  
" Kagome! Oh my gosh!" yelled a voice. Kagome turned her head to see a girl with long raven hair and light brown eyes running towards them.  
  
" Rin!" she squealed and left Inuyasha's hold to hug the girl. The girls jumped up and down and giggled. Inuyasha just stood at the bottom of the steps totally confused. He cleared his trough, which caught the girl's attention.  
  
Rin looked at Inuyasha, then at Kagome, " Who's the cutie?" she asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that his ears were beginning to twitch.  
  
" This is Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is my cousin Rin," Kagome said and ran back to Inuyasha.  
  
" Hi," Rin greeted and walked up to him. Inuyasha just nodded his head.  
  
" So Kagome what is he to you?" Rin whispered to her.  
  
" Rin do you know Inuyasha could hear everything you say?" Kagome said. Rin looked over to Inuyasha to see his ears twitching in their direction.  
  
" Really. Then I'll talk to later," Rin said, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She waved to them and ran up the shrine steps. Inuyasha began smiling and then he began to laugh.  
  
" Inuyasha that's not funny. I think she was really embarrassed," Kagome scolded him.  
  
" But she should have known that youkai have very good hearing," Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome put her hands on her hips in a defensive manner and pouted at him. Inuyasha stopped smiling at once and put on a serious face. He didn't like the look she was giving him. He knew he had to go home before Kagome stared yelling at him.  
  
" Gotta go Kagome. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," he said and ran off before Kagome could respond. Kagome shook her head and walked up the stairs to her house.  
  
********  
  
Rin sat in Kagome's room reading a magazine. She looked up when Kagome came inside smiling. She looked back at the magazine to avoid Kagome's gaze. Kagome dropped her bag on the floor and too a seat next to her cousin.  
  
" Has he gone?" Rin asked.  
  
" Yea. Don't worry about it," Kagome reassured her, " So what are you doing here?"  
  
Rin put down the magazine to look at Kagome, " I got a break from collage so I decided to come and stay here with you guys. So Kagome since Inuyasha is gone can you answer my question?" (A/N; in this story Rin is 18, Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku are 15. Inuyasha is 15 in youkai years.)  
  
" He's my boyfriend," Kagome whispered in Rin's ears. Rin began to squeal loudly. Kagome put her hand over Rin's mouth to make her quiet.  
  
" Shh. I didn't tell my family yet. I'm planning to tell them at the dinner tomorrow night."  
  
" Okay," Rin said when Kagome removed her hand.  
  
" But I can't believe my little cousin has a boyfriend," Rin said excitedly.  
  
" Rin! Shhh!' Kagome ordered. Rin realized what she had done and clasped her hands over he mouth.  
  
" Sorry," Rin apologized. Kagome smiled and headed to her desk.  
  
" I've gotta to tell Sango you're here."  
  
******  
  
Sango lay down on her bed half asleep. She was about to close her eyes when the phone rang. Sango got up lazily, dragging her feet in the process.  
  
" Hello," she said.  
  
" Hey Sango! Guess what?" Kagome said.  
  
" What?"  
  
" Remember I told you about my cousin Rin?"  
  
" Yea."  
  
" She's here!"  
  
" Really!" Sango said suddenly getting tones of energy.  
  
" Yea! You'll see her tomorrow! She's dropping us to school!"  
  
" See you there!"  
  
" Bye Sango!"  
  
Sango hung up her phone and began jumping up and down. She was finally getting to meet Rin! Tomorrow was going to be a really exciting day.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N; Here's chap. 21. I will be posting chapter 22 tomorrow. A lot of you thought it was Kikyo huh? Did I surprise you guys? Tell me how this chapter is and I take suggestions that could make my story better. Please review!  
  
Neogirl*~* 


	22. Kagome has got a what!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 22

* * *

Rin sat at the table the next day with Souta, Grandpa and Mrs. Higurashi. She sat eating breakfast while waiting for Kagome to come down stairs. She couldn't wait to show Kagome her car, which had just, come down to Japan late last night. Rin looked her watch again it was five to seven and Kagome hadn't come downstairs yet.

She was just about to go up stairs to see what was wrong when Kagome came rushing down the steps.

"Morning mama, Grandpa, Souta, Rin. Sorry I'm late," she said in a rush and began to eat her breakfast. Everyone watched in awe as Kagome gobbled down her bacon and eggs and drank down her milk as if she hadn't eaten in months.

"Rin if we don't go now Sango and I are going to be late. Come on!" Kagome said and grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her out the door. Kagome ran down the shrine steps with Rin as quickly as she could. Kagome stopped suddenly when she saw Rin's car. It was a red jaguar with blue leather seats and a retractable roof.

"Do you like it?" Rin asked as she unlocked the doors.

"How did you afford this?" Kagome asked.

"Get in first and then I'll tell you," Rin said and sat down in the driver's seat. Kagome did as she was told and sat down next to her cousin. Rin pushed in the key, stepped on the gas and they were soon off.

"I bought this baby all by myself," Rin said as Kagome's eyes widened, "Before I headed off to college I worked at a fast food restaurant during the summer. I didn't really make much money so at nights I did karaoke and it went like that everyday for the summer that's why I never got to see you but all that work paid off when I finally got this car that I've always wanted."

"Must have been really tiring," Kagome said.

"It was."

Kagome then realized that they were nearing Sango's house, " Rin stop at that house up ahead," Kagome, said, pointing to a yellow house. Rin nodded and parked at the side of the road. Sango came running out of the house only to stop in her tacks at what she saw.

Kagome was in the best looking car that she had ever seen. Kagome noticed her and waved.

"Morning Sango. This is my cousin, Rin," Kagome said.

"Hi," Sango said and shook Rin's hand. Rin smiled and opened the door so Sango could get in.

Sango looked at Kagome and then at Rin. They looked so similar that's when Sango noticed a red mark on Kagome's neck.

" Kagome!" Sango said surprised. Kagome gave her a questioning look as Sango was pointing at her.

" What?"

" You g-got a...a hickey!" The car then came to an abrupt halt causing them to lean forward. The two schoolgirls' attention turned to Rin who was looking really surprised. Rin took a deep breath and started to drive again.

"You have a what!" she yelled.

"She has a hickey, Rin I saw it," Sango said. Kagome looked at them strangely. There was no way she had a hickey! She jumped when Sango pulled her hair, which covered her neck to reveal a red mark. Rin looked at it with her mouth wide open.

"Kagome what did you and Inuyasha do yesterday?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed lightly and pulled her hair away from Sango's hand to cover the mark.

"Not-nothing."

Sango and Rin looked at her strangely

"You're lying Kagome!" Rin said. Kagome's blush got deeper.

"No I'm not!" she argued. Both Sango and Rin were about to open their mouths when they had arrived at the school. Rin parked near the pavement. Kagome grabbed her bag and rushed out the car.

"Bye Rin. Come on Sango!" Kagome said and ran inside, knowing it'll be tough for Sango to find her with the entire crowd. Sango shook her head and waved at Rin.

"KAGOME GET BACK HERE! YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" Sango demanded and rushed inside after her.

* * *

Kagome gasped for air when she arrived at the door for her first period class. Luckily for her Sango wasn't in her Literature class. She pulled some of her hair in front of her shoulder so no one would notice the mark Inuyasha gave her.

Kagome walked into the classroom and took her seat in front of Kikyou. She sighed as she thought of what Sango was going to do to her. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand on hers.

"Why so glum?" a husky voice whispered in her ear. Kagome didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Nothing Inuyasha," she responded. Inuyasha smiled at her and planted a kiss on her cheek before retuning to his seat. That was when Kagome felt a hand tap her back. She knew who it was and didn't bother to turn around.

" You know what I'm really tired of you bothering me," Kagome began, " Leave me alone!"

" If you breakup with MY Inu then I'll leave you in peace," Kikyou said causing Kagome to turn around and glare at her.

" I'm not going to leave Inuyasha because you tell me too! He's MY boyfriend not yours and I love him. I don't care if you send your friends to beat me up and I don't care if you're a miko! I'm not leaving him now and not ever!" Kagome said causing Kikyou's mouth to hang wide open. Kagome turned around and pulled her hair back to show the hickey that she received from Inuyasha. A couple of seconds the bell rung and class began.

* * *

A.N: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I was supposed to update since last week Sunday but something came up and I wasn't able to write. I promise I'll update tomorrow or later today. Please review.

Neogirl


	23. Koharu

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 23

* * *

Sango tapped her finger on the desk continuously. She was waiting for fifth period to finish then they would have lunch. Kagome and Inuyasha had a lot of explaining to do about that hickey Kagome got. She looked around the classroom and saw Miroku sitting next to her. That was when Sango remembered that she didn't tell Miroku about what happened this morning.

She picked up her pink pen and wrote on a piece of paper. She pretended to drop her pen and allowed the paper to fall with it. Miroku was the first to notice and picked up the pen and paper. His eyes bulged out at what he read.

_Miroku you wouldn't believe what I saw on Kagome's neck. To lessen our chances of getting in major trouble I'll tell you. Kagome has a HICKEY!_

Miroku took his pen and scribbled something on it and handed it back to Sango quickly. Sango rolled her eyes at what she read:

_Are you sure it was a hickey? Who did she get it from?_

Sango wrote on it and dropped it on the floor again as Miroku picked it up:

_Duh, her boyfriend, Inuyasha._

Miroku wrote on the paper and was about to give it to Sango when Mrs. Kakusa, their English teacher stepped between the two. She stretched her hands out to Miroku signaling him to give up the paper.

" You should be paying attention to me not writing silly notes," she said and opened up the paper. Miroku and Sango knew what was coming. She was going to read it in front of the whole class. Sango sank in her seat while Miroku put his face in his hands, both preparing to receive the worst embarrassment of their school lives. In that very second when she was about to read the note aloud the bell for lunch rang saving both their tails. They were the first to rush out of class and into the cafeteria.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha sat at a lunch table eating. Kagome hadn't told Inuyasha that she got a hickey yet. She looked at him to see him gobbling down some ramen, which Kagome had bought for him.

" Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said drawing his attention. He looked at her, his face stuffed.

"Yeah?" he managed to say but in a rather muffled tone. Kagome giggled and put her head on his shoulder.

" KAGOME HIGURASHI, YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLANING TO DO!" yelled a voice. Kagome turned around to see Sango and Miroku coming towards them. She groaned and shook her head.

"Hi guys," Miroku said with a lecherous grin.

Inuyasha gulped his food before replying, "Whatever you're thinking get it out of your head now!" Miroku gave his usual ' I have no idea what you are talking about' look. Sango sat on the opposite side of Kagome. She gave the couple a stern look before speaking.

"Inuyasha and Kagome what in the hell did you two do yesterday when Miroku and I were not with you two?" Sango asked.

"Why are you asking that?" Inuyasha asked. Sango looked over to Kagome with an utterly surprised look on her face. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and grabbed Sango's hand while covering her mouth.

"I have to talk to Sango for a little while. So don't follow us," Kagome ordered and pulled Sango away with her.

"What's their problem?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing," he replied with a lecherous grin, "You know how girls are weird already."

When Kagome was sure they were out of Inuyasha's hearing range she spoke up.

"I didn't tell him," she whispered.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM THAT HE GAVE YOU A HIC-"

Sango wasn't able to finish because Kagome covered her mouth with her hands.

" If you talk that loud he'll hear you."

" But Kagome he has to find out eventually and I don't want to be the one to tell him," Sango said.

"What is the big deal about it? I got a hickey okay. My first hickey! It's not like if I got pregnant!"

Sango looked at Kagome and smiled, "It will be a big deal when your family finds out tonight," Sango said. Kagome shook her head and walked back towards the table. Inuyasha and Miroku were talking about girls.

"Sango has a real nice butt but since we came together I can't even give it one smack," Miroku said. He soon found himself on the floor with a bump on his head.

"Don't you dare think that you pervert!" Sango said and took her seat.

"So Sango what were you asking us before?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome kicked Sango from under the table causing her to jump.

"Nothing, I... I forgot what I was going to ask," Sango said forcing a smile. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

" So you guys know what time to come to the dinner?" Kagome asked to change the topic.

" When?" Miroku asked.

" Just be there at seven okay," Kagome replied. Everyone nodded.

" My hands are dirty. I going to wash them," Miroku said, "Be back in a while."

* * *

Miroku turned on the pipe and began to wash his hands with some soap. He turned around to leave when he collided with someone. He caught the person's hand before the person hit the floor.

" Are you okay?" He asked. The girl looked up at him and began to smile.

" I am now Miroku-sama!" the girl said and began to hug him.

" Sorry but I don't know who you are."

" Don't you remember me Miroku-sama. Remember that summer last year when you promised we would meet again?" the girl said. Miroku then began to smile as the girl hugged him tighter.

" Koharu! I've missed you."

" Now we can be together at last!" she said, as Miroku's face grew serious.

" Koharu I can't... mph." Miroku never got to finish because Koharu had already pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Sango had just finished eating and was about to carry her stuff to the bin when her soda spilled on her clothes.

" Shoot. I better go wash it off," she said and ran towards the pipes as fast as she could. She stopped though when she saw a heart breaking sight. Miroku her boyfriend was kissing some other girl. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Her eyes then traveled to her fingers, which had a gold ring on one of them.. She remembered when Miroku had given it to her.

**Flashback**

_" Sango I have something to give you," Miroku said._

_" What?"_

_Miroku pulled out a box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a golden ring with a huge diamond on it. Sango gasped and opened her mouth to speak but he put his index finger over her lips to silence her._

_" I love you Sango. Will you accept this ring in honor of my love?"_

_Sango nodded her head and let him slip the ring on her finger. Sango hugged him fiercely and kissed him on the lips._

**End of Flashback**

" So all of it was a lie?" Sango whispered, " IT WAS ALL A LIE!"

Koharu heard the noise and turned in the direction to see who made it. Miroku immediately pulled away from Koharu and took a step her.

" Sango..."

* * *

A/N: HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! I just love to keep you all in suspense. Please don't hate me. Review. I'll update ASAP!

Neogirl


	24. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 24

* * *

" Sango I..."

" Save it!" she yelled as her eyes welled up with tears, "I trusted you! I thought you loved me but I was so stupid to believe what you told me!"

" Sango please..." Miroku began but was again cut off by Sango.

" NO! I HATE YOU!" she yelled. She pulled off the ring in which Miroku had given her and threw it on the ground. She looked at him angrily and ran off. Miroku stood, shocked. The words she had said echoed through his head over and over. He bent down and picked up the ring on the floor. He stared in shock at it.

" Um, Miroku-sama?" Koharu asked. He didn't answer. He stood frozen, speechless.

" Miroku-sama, what is going on?" she asked again, " Who was that girl?" Koharu was about to ask again when Miroku finally spoke up.

" Sango. That's her name. She_ was_ my girlfriend. I think she just dumped me. I was trying to tell you but I guess I spoke too late. Now she.. she... It's over." He said as his eyes stared at the ring.

* * *

Sango ran as fast as she could. She needed to talk to someone. Kagome was just the person to talk to about Miroku, and how he had lied to her. She then stopped and held on to her knees, taking in big gulps of air. She then felt sick to her stomach.

" I need to go home," she said. She looked around and saw the phone booth. Sango ran towards it and took out a coin. She dialed the number and slipped it in.

" Hello Kinata residents," said a feminine voice.

" Mom," Sango said in a shaky voice.

" Sango dear what's wrong?"

" Mom I feel like crap, can you come and pick me up?" she asked.

" Sure hon. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she responded her voice filled with worry.

" Thanks mom. Bye."

" Bye Sango."

Sango walked by a huge sakura tree and sat under it. She pulled her knees up to her face and rested her head on it. Sango began crying again. This was not like her at all usually if he was with another girl she would just ignore him or hit him on his head till he was unconscious but the thought of him kissing another girl made her heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Sango?" a voice said. Sango looked up and saw Kagome standing before her.

"Hey. I uh met up with Miroku," she began, "He looked really shocked."

" That's too bad," Sango replied coldly. Kagome took a seat next to her best friend. She had to know what was going on.

"Sango, can you tell me what happened?"

Sango rubbed her eyes and sniffed before replying, " I saw him...kiss... kissing some other girl... in the hall. So I yelled at him and he pulled away from her. Then I threw the...the ring that he gave me on the floor, told him that I hated him and ran away."

Sango then began to cry hysterically. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sango in hope it would make her feel better. She hated seeing Sango like this. 'I'm going to get these two back together and make Sango happy.'

" Sango maybe I should cancel the dinner until next week. Is that okay?" Kagome asked.

" No. Have the dinner because I'm coming and you can invite that pervert too," Sango said determined.

" Are you sure?"

" Positive."

" Right! So can you bring your mom?"

" Sure Kagome we'll be there at seven."

" SANGO KINATA," said the speaker, " YOU ARE WANTED AT THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, IMMEDIATLEY."

" That must be my mom. I called her and told her that I wanted to go home early," Sango said and stood up shakily.

" Kay. Bye."

" Se ya tonight."

Sango walked off towards the principal's office leaving Kagome in complete worry. She was going to get Sango and Miroku back together and she had the perfect plan. She turned around and headed back to the cafeteria.

She was about halfway when she someone held her back. The person pulled her close.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. The response she got startled her.

" Who said it was the dog?" the voice said. Kagome immediately pulled away from the person. Her eyes met up with Kouga's. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"My dear I haven't seen you in the longest while," Kouga said.

" That's because I've been occupied with stuff," Kagome replied as nicely as she could. Kouga took a couple of steps towards her.

" We could make up for lost time," Kouga suggested and emitted a low growl.

" No thanks. I already have a boyfriend. Uh.. Inuyasha," Kagome said in a rush. Kouga's face then turned red with anger.

" WHAT!" Kagome was sure she felt some of her hair blow when he spoke, " THAT ASS, DOG-TURD STOLE YOU FROM ME. HE WILL PAY!"

Kouga then ran off at full speed leaving Kagome.

" Wait Kouga! Please don't fight Inuyasha! Kouga! Oh no he's gone. I better stop this," Kagome said and ran in the direction of the cafeteria. She hoped she could stop this before anyone got hurt.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done with more suspense. Don't worry I'll update tomorrow or maybe next week Friday! Muhahahahahahahaha cough cough oh where was I? Oh yea! Muhahahahahahahahaha!

Neogirl


	25. Kouga's heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All I own is this computer. sigh

Chapter 25

* * *

Inuyasha sat at the table with a shocked Miroku. He had told Kagome and Inuyasha the whole story. Kagome being herself offered to help by finding Sango and talking to her. The entire time when Kagome had left Miroku did nothing but stare at the golden ring in his hands. He hadn't spoken a word or answered any of Inuyasha's questions.

" Miroku, so why don't you tell me what happened? Hey! Can't you see that I'm trying to help you? Answer me already!" Inuyasha demanded. Miroku looked up at him and then back at his ring. Inuyasha couldn't be patient anymore; he stood up and grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt.

" Answer me now! I said..." Inuyasha stopped speaking immediately when he smelt a scent that made him want to throw up. Kouga. But his scent was different; it smelt like jealousy, anger and mixed with a bit of hate. Inuyasha released Miroku and looked in the direction in which he smelt his rival.

Kouga came into view with his face a steaming red color.

" YOU!" Kouga began, " YOU STOLE MY WOMAN AWAY FROM ME!" Kouga yelled drawing everyone's attention.

" What in the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

" KAGOME! HOW DARE YOU TAKE HER?" Kouga yelled and charged at Inuyasha. His movements were much quicker than when they had fought before. He threw punches and kicks at Inuyasha, only for Inuyasha to avoid all of them.

That was when Inuyasha picked up a familiar scent, one that smelt like fresh roses and jasmine. The girl was running towards them, panting heavily.

"Inuyasha!" she said and stopped when she saw them fighting.

'Oh no they've already began to fight. This is all my fault. I've got to stop this before anything bad happens.' Kagome thought to herself.

" Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and looked at her causing him to get a kick in his stomach and fall back on the ground.

" Oh no Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled and ran towards him with Miroku following.

" Are you okay?" she asked and knelt down beside him.

" I'm fine. Like a small blow would stop me?" Inuyasha said and stood up. Kagome held on to his arm before he could go back to fight.

" No Inuyasha. Don't fight him. I'll find a way to stop this," Kagome said and walked in font of him.

" What the hell do you mean? He's not going to listen to you! Can't you see he wants to kill me?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

" Inuyasha! Listen to Kagome! She knows what she is doing!" Miroku suddenly said. He wasn't the type of person to yell at someone this really surprised Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and allowed Kagome to walk up to the wolf demon.

" Uh, hi Kouga," Kagome greeted him politely. Kouga immediately stopped growling and his eyes looked gently down at her.

" Maybe this isn't the time to fight with Inuyasha," Kagome suggested which caused Kouga to growl again.

"Kagome..."

"Kouga please. I don't want any of you to get hurt," Kagome begged. She gave him the best puppy dog eyes she could. Kouga looked at her and shook his head.

"I can't Kagome. I want you to be my woman. He doesn't deserve you. I do! Kagome I love you!" Kouga said, causing Kagome to step back at his last line. Inuyasha growled and took a step forward, only to be stopped when Miroku put a hand on his shoulder.

" Kouga," Kagome began, " I- I can't."

" What? Why?"

" I'm already in love."

" Kagome please give me a chance. Just go on one date with me. I promise you that you'll have a great time," Kouga urged her.

" Sorry Kouga. I don't mean to hurt you. I bet there's tons of girl waiting in line to be you girlfriend," Kagome encouraged him. Kouga hung his head, causing Kagome to feel very guilty.

" Are you saying that you want to be with the dog-turd?" Kouga asked.

"Sorry."

" I understand." Kouga took her hand and kissed it and then ran off. Inuyasha, without delay ran towards Kagome and held the hand in which Kouga had kissed and sniffed it.

" Kagome, we're going to wash your hands with soap until this stink goes away," Inuyasha said. He threw her on his back and ran off at full speed.

" Inuyasha! Wait! I need to ask Miroku something!" Kagome said which caused Inuyasha to stop suddenly.

" What?"

" Remember what happened between them a couple of minutes ago?"

" Yeah."

" I need to ask him if he's coming to the dinner tonight."

" That can wait Kagome. Your hands stink."

" Hey!" Kagome said playfully as Inuyasha ran off to the taps.

* * *

A/N; this chapter is soooooo short. I know but I was busy whole weekend so I hardly go time to do anything. Plus I get homework everyday. There is not one day when I get a break from work. Anyway I'll update next week Friday or Saturday. Review please.

Neogirl


	26. Family Reunion Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 26

* * *

Kagome ran up the shrine steps to her house. She looked at her hands that were a dark red. Inuyasha made sure to wash her hands over and over until the smell of Kouga on her had gone. After the tenth time she complained that her hands were burning. Inuyasha being himself began to panic and apologized over and over until it drove her crazy. She insisted that she walk home alone. It took a while for Inuyasha to agree to her suggestion.

"Now we have to prepare for the dinner tonight," she grumbled. She walked up the shrine steps to see her grandfather sweeping and Rin moving some chairs outside.

" Hey Kagome!" Rin greeted her. Kagome groaned in response and walked up to them. Kagome's grandfather walked up to her with a piece of paper in his hand.

" Kagome I thought you were never coming home. Now there are lots to do. So here's the guest list. I want you to give it to your mother," he instructed.

" Cousin Natama and Aunt Koilo are coming. Hey, wait all these people are our family!" she said.

" That's because it's a family reunion as well," Grandpa pointed out. Kagome sighed. ' Great,' she thought to herself. It's not like she didn't want to see her family again. She was just tired and not to mention the problem with Sango and Miroku was making today even harder to deal with.

" I'll go change," she said and headed to the house. When she arrived inside she gave her mother the guest list and went up to her room.

Kagome dived on her bed and cuddled up in the sheets. She wanted to close her eyes and just fall asleep but she knew that they needed her help to prepare. Raising herself up she went to the phone and dialed Sango's number.

" Hello, Kinata residents," said a feminine voice. Kagome knew it was Sango.

" Hey Sango. It's Kagome."

" Hi!" she said.

" Do you feel any better?" she asked. Sango answered her question by laughing.

" By the way my mom said that she'll be coming to the dinner," Sango said.

" It's not a dinner anymore. It's a family reunion," Kagome corrected her.

" That's great. Now I'll get to meet people from your family!" Sango said.

" Woppie," Kagome said sarcastically.

Sango laughed, " What's wrong? Tired?"

" Yeah. I have lots of work to do so I'd better go," Kagome said.

" Okay bye."

" Se ya later."

* * *

A couple of minutes later Kagome came out with a blue shirt and a short gray skirt. Grandpa immediately began giving her tasks to do. She helped to decorate the shrine with Rin. She helped set up a humongous table, she helped to cook with her mom and she made sure that every guest was coming. In no time at all they were all prepared.

Luckily for them the dinner was starting a seven and it was four. That gave them enough time to rest. Rin and Kagome were grateful but they only had one hour to rest because they would have to get ready.

* * *

Kagome yawned and cracked one of her eyes open. She looked at the clock. She had been sleeping for about forty minutes now. She turned to look over at Rin, whose back was turned to her. Rin shifted a little and yawned.

" Rin?" Kagome said sleepily, " Are you up?"

Rin shifted and groaned in response. She turned to face Kagome who was looking at her. " Yeah. What's up?"

" Remember I told you about Sango and Miroku's breakup?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded and allowed Kagome to continue. " Sango is miserable and Miroku is depressed. We've gotta get them back together."

Rin then gave a sad expression. " Kagome Didn't you say that Miroku was a pervert?" she asked.

" Yeah why?"

" Don't you know that Likla is coming?" she asked. Kagome nodded and then gasped.

" If she sees Miroku she'll be all over him!" Kagome exclaimed. She didn't even want to know what Likla would do if she saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha was her boyfriend and she wouldn't let her cousin Likla lay a hand on him. Kagome knew she had to make sure that her boy crazy cousin would stay away from Miroku.

" Don't worry. We'll make sure she's occupied while our plan is in progress," Kagome said determined.

" I just hope she doesn't flirt with your boyfriend," Rin said.

" Don't worry. No matter how hard she tries, no one can get his full attention but me. He won't fall for her cheap tricks," Kagome said and then got a mischievous look on her face.

Rin looked at her cousin curiously. " What's up?" she asked.

" I've got an idea. What if we..."

* * *

Sango looked at her self in the mirror again. She was wearing a long, baby blue dress with thin straps on the side. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and she had on some makeup.

She had to admit that she was very nervous. She really didn't want to see Miroku after what had occurred between them a couple of hours ago. Sango just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry her eyes out. The vision of Miroku kissing that girl came into her head again. Tears began to sting her eyes. She couldn't cry cause then she would mess up her makeup. She looked at her hand in which the gold ring used to be. She shook her head furiously and headed to the bathroom to get some napkins.

She wiped her eyes and after a couple of minutes finished redoing her makeup. She sat on the bed and began to put on her matching shoes.

" I'm going to go and have a good time. I don't care if the pervert is with another girl! I'm going to have fun with Kagome and Rin!" she said determined. No matter what happened tonight she wasn't going to let it ruin her night out.

* * *

The Higurashi shrine was already crowded and it was only an hour before the festivities would start. Kagome and Rin were upstairs getting ready while everyone else was catching up on each other's lives.

At that moment Kagome heard a knock on her door. She already had on her clothes so she opened it to see her cousin, Likla standing there.

Likla was one of Kagome's cousins. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a mini skirt and a short top, which stopped about one inch before her bellybutton. Likla was the flirting type of girl. The longest she ever kept a boyfriend for was three weeks. If she saw a cute guy she would somehow get him and then dump him.

" Hi Kagome. Long time no see," she said and hugged her cousin.

Kagome smiled at her and moved to let her in. " Yup, since we moved here I didn't really get anytime to call you."

Likla sat on Kagome's bed. " So Kagome are there any cute boys here?" she asked. Kagome smiled at her cousin's question and nodded her head. Likla squealed and ran out of the room in a flash.

"Okay weird," Kagome stated and continued to get ready.

* * *

Inuyasha walked up the shrine steps with his older half brother Sesshomaru. He held in his hand a bouquet of flowers. Kagome insisted that he invite his brother although Inuyasha didn't like it. When they reached the top of the shrine steps Mrs. Higurashi was standing there.

" Hello. Inuyasha who's this?" she asked looking at the tall man that stood before her.

The man bowed before her, " I'm Sesshomaru ma'am," he introduced him self.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled. " Nice to meet you." She waved at them and headed to her house.

Sesshomaru looked around the busy place. A girl with long, raven hair and light brown eyes came running towards them.

" Inuyasha!" she said.

Inuyasha gave a smile. " Hey Rin. What's up?" he asked. Rin looked at the tall, handsome man that stood next to Inuyasha. She kept her eyes on him. She thought he looked so sexy just standing there.

" Rin! Snap out of it!" Inuyasha shouted at her causing her to jump.

" Oh! Sorry. Kagome is getting ready. She'll be down to meet you in a sec. And who is this?" she asked looking at the tall man.

" Him? This is my half-brother Sesshomaru. Fluffy this is Rin," he introduced the two. Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and kissed it causing her to blush furiously.

"Nice to meet you Rin," he said and stared into her eyes. Rin did the same and the two were practically drooling over each other.

Rin suddenly snapped out of it and spoke. "Come on I'll introduce you around," she said and grabbed his hand. When she realized she did this she released his hand and her face turned a bright red.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and went in search of his girlfriend. He had a strange feeling that he was going to see Rin more often.

* * *

Kagome stepped outside her house. The place was really crowed. She started walking by herself, Often meeting one of her aunts, cousins and uncles. They seemed really happy to see her and she was happy to see them too. This cycle went on for a while until when Kagome passed a dark area and felt to arms wrap around her waist.

She had no idea what to do. Should she panic or scream for help? Before she could react she heard a familiar voice.

" Hey Kagome. I missed you," said a voice in her ear.

Kagome smiled at the person's comment. " But Inuyasha you saw me a couple of hours ago?" she whispered back. Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers as Kagome responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer to him as she ran her hands through his white hair. Her hands traveled up to his ears and began to rub and scratch them gently. His chest began to move and Inuyasha gave out a strange sound.

Kagome pulled away from him and continued to rub his ears. An amused smile came on her face when she noticed her was purring. She began to giggle and Inuyasha pulled her hand away from his ears.

" Kagome!" he said, his face red with embarrassment. Kagome began to laugh really loudly, as Inuyasha stood there embarrassed.

" You were purr... Purring... does my tou...touch affect you that much?" Kagome managed to say between giggles. Inuyasha gave a 'feh' and pulled her close to him for another kiss.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? It took me a while to think up this idea. This weekend I just had no inspiration. But then this idea just popped into my head so I wrote it down and it ended up being my longest chappie yet! Thanks for the reviews and please review some more. OR ELSE I'LL, I'LL sigh I don't know what I'll do. I know I won't write anymore. Muhahahahahaah, Muhahahaahahaha!

P.S. I have another story. It's been bugging me forever so I finally decided to write it down. It's called From Hatred to Love. Please read it.


	27. Family Reunion Part 2

Disclaimer: I've said this 26 times already but I'll say it again I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 27

* * *

Likla walked around the shrine by herself. Kagome had said that there were cute guys here and yet she hadn't bumped into any of them yet. She was just about to give up when she saw the cutest guy in her life. He had dark brown eyes, long hair which was held back into a low ponytail and was wearing a tux.

Making sure she was looking all right, she made her way towards him. He seemed to be looking for someone and looked quite distracted. ' Well you won't be lonely anymore,' Likla thought and walked strait in front of him.

" Hya!" she greeted him. The guy blinked and then looked down at her. She gave a big smile.

" I'm Likla. What's your name?" she asked as an evil thought came into her head.

" Miroku," he responded. She smirked and began to lick her lips as Miroku watched them. Likla was about to say something when her cousin, Kagome rushed in between them. Likla gave a pout and folded her arms.

" Kagome!" she yelled.

Kagome gave a nervous laugh before speaking. " Likla, I see you have met my friend, Miroku," she said and turned to Miroku. " Hi there Miroku. Uh, um," she began not knowing what to say to get out of the situation. " Rin! My other cousin Rin wants to meet you!" Kagome blurted out.

" Okay. I guess I've wanted to meet her since two months ago when you were talking about her," Miroku said and began to smile.

" He doesn't have to go now!" Likla argued.

" Yeah he has to because Rin is busy and she now has free time," Kagome lied and dragged Miroku away from her cousin. Likla looked really pissed and walked away.

Kagome gave a huge sigh as Miroku looked at Kagome with a questioning look on her face. " Okay Miroku I'll tell you. Rin is not busy and was not busy. Just do me a favor and stay away from Likla please," Kagome begged him.

" Why?" he asked.

" Because!" Kagome yelled and gave him a look which said ' you'd better do what I say or else!'. Miroku nodded his head.

" Good. Now we'll be very lucky if we actually find Rin to begin with. I have some stuff to do just please stay away from Likla," Kagome ordered and ran away from Miroku.

* * *

Sango walked up the shrine steps with her mother when they arrived at the top Mrs. Higurashi was there to greet them. After introductions were made Mrs. Kinata and Mrs. Higurashi went away from Sango in deep conversation.

Sango began to walk by herself. She was hoping and praying that she wouldn't bump into Miroku. She just didn't want to see his face after what had happened earlier today.

" Sango! You're here!" greeted a voice. Sango looked up to see Kagome running towards her. She smiled at her friend. Kagome looked really good. She had on a pink kimono with flowers all over it. Her hair was loose letting it flow down her back while she had a flower in her hair to match her kimono.

"Kagome! Hey! You look great!" Sango complimented her friend.

" You too. So are you feeling better," Kagome asked her face filled with concern.

" Yeah. I totally forgot about him," Sango replied plastering a smile on her face. Kagome smiled at her and began to drag her around the place.

" So where is Inuyasha and Rin?" Sango asked.

" Oh. Rin is, ahem busy with Inuyasha's brother and Inuyasha is somewhere around. I told him that I had to go and look for you," Kagome said.

" So where are you taking me?" Sango asked.

"You'll see."

Kagome stopped in her tracks when she saw Likla standing next to Inuyasha. She was obviously flirting with him. Kagome sighed and got ready to walk up to them.

Inuyasha was minding his business when this blonde came walking up to him. " Hi. I'm Likla. What's your name?" she asked.

" Inuyasha," he said and tried to look behind her back to see if Kagome, Miroku or Sango were there but she stepped in his way and blocked him.

" So you look pretty strong and handsome not to mention sexy," she flirted. Inuyasha caught on to her flirts and knew it was time to leave. He began to walk away when Likla stepped in front of him.

" Wait! I just want to know if we could hang out sometime. I'm in Japan for about a week then I'm heading back to California," she said and put her hand on her hips.

" He can't," said a voice behind them. Likla turned around and saw Kagome standing there with some other girl next to her.

" Kagome stop bothering me!" Likla ordered. "Just because you can't get his attention doesn't mean that you have to ruin my fun!"

Sango looked really mad. Who in the hell did this girl think she was? Didn't she know who Inuyasha was to Kagome?

" Sorry to ruin you fun Likla but you can't flirt with him," Kagome said.

" And why the hell not?" she practically yelled at her cousin.

" Because he's my boyfriend!" Kagome yelled back at her. Likla's eyes widened at Kagome's words. She couldn't believe it. She wouldn't believe it.

She folded her arms and smirked. " You're lying."

Kagome simply walked up to Inuyasha and gave him a peck on the lips as Likla stood there in shock as Sango's eyes held silent laughter.

" Kagome you have a boyfriend? I can't believe it. Sorry Inuyasha, Kagome," she said and bowed her head.

" It's okay." Kagome said.

" I wasn't even paying attention to you anyway," Inuyasha said as Likla's face held great disappointment.

" I'll find another boy. See ya," she said and walked away from them. Kagome went on her tiptoes and whispered something in Inuyasha's ear. His eyes widened.

" YOU AND RIN ARE NOT GONNA DO THAT! ARE YOU CRAZY?' Inuyasha yelled leaving a puzzled Sango.

Kagome them kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and signaled Sango to follow her into the crowd.

'Everything is going as planed.' Kagome thought to herself as she led Sango away.

* * *

A/N; Sorry for the long update. I've been busy with studying. I won't be able to update next week because I have finals to do so be patient. I'll update the week after next week ok? See ya

Neogirl


	28. Not As Planed

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 28

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the dark skies above. If one would listen carefully they would be able to hear the sound of music, laughter and whispers all leading to the Higurashi shrine on the day of the family reunion. If one would look carefully they would see two figures walking together. One was in front while the other, behind.

It was Rin and Sesshoumaru. She hadn't finished shown him around. Rin was still nervous. She liked him and she wouldn't doubt that but she hardly spoke to him and if she did she would end up saying something embarrassing.

They came at a bright part of the shrine. The stars shone more brightly there since it was facing the country area.

"And this is my favorite spot," Rin said. She walked up to the edge and let the wind blow her long hair. Sesshoumaru watched her intensely. He had never seen such a beauty. The way her eyes sparkled when she smiled and how the wind blew her hair made her look very appealing.

" Hey Rin," he said. Rin looked over at him curiously.

" Yeah?" she asked him.

" Maybe sometime we could go out to dinner and just hangout," he said.

" That sounds great!" she said excitedly. " When?"

" Maybe tomorrow at seven or something," he said.

" Yeah! I can't wait! It'll be awesome!" Rin exclaimed. Sesshoumaru chuckled and smiled at her. Rin did the same. She took a step towards him and they leaned closer and closer until...

Kagome looked back at Sango again who was close behind her. She smiled mischievously causing Sango to look at her.

" Kagome," Sango said. Kagome stopped and let Sango catch up to her. " You're up to something," Sango accused her. " Tell me now!"

Kagome gave Sango the most innocent look that she could. " I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just going to show you something."

Sango folded her arms and gave Kagome a stern look. " You are going to tell me what you are doing NOW!" Sango yelled as some birds flew away and her voice echoed.

" Okay, okay," Kagome, said. "Just wait here!" Kagome ran off as Sango stood with her arms folded.

Kagome ran in a dark corner and took out a small phone and dialed a number on it. She had to tell Rin to start the plan now. Sango was catching on fast.

" Come on answer. Please," Kagome urged as the phone kept on ringing.

* * *

Sesshoumaru Pulled Rin closer to him. Rin felt like if she was in a dreamland.

'He's a really good kisser,' she thought to herself.

She then felt something vibrating at the pocket of her jeans. When she regained all her senses she regretfully pulled away from Sesshoumaru to see who was calling.

" Kagome," she mumbled. Excusing herself she went in a corner and answered it. " What?"

" Rin the plan has to start now!" Kagome exclaimed.

" But I was having some fun," Rin wined.

" I bet you were but Sango's catching on fast. Please Rin?"

" Okay! I'll get Miroku now. I'll call you while I'm in position."

" Okay Bye," Kagome said. Rin took off her phone and went back to Sesshoumaru.

" I um have to do some stuff. Maybe I'll meet you later on?" she asked noticing that her cheeks were starting to feel very hot.

" Okay," he replied, kissed her palm and walked off. Rin then turned ten different shades of red.

'He is so hot!' Rin thought and looked at him walk away from her.

* * *

The family reunion seemed to be going well. Everyone was in deep conversation. Either meeting each other for the first time or getting reacquainted with each other for the many years in which they haven't spoken.

In their deep conversations no one seemed to notice a tall, thin figure lurking around. It was obviously a woman with a rather long, white dress and a hood over her head. Only one part of her body was showing and that was her rather pale lips and pale skin.

Her lips curved into a smile when she spotted a brown eyed, raven haired girl wearing a lovely kimono with flowers. She looked very cheerful and had the biggest smile that anyone could have ever seen. The woman gave a little chuckle.

' She's not going to be happy for long.' She thought and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Sango was getting very impatient. Kagome was hiding something from her sand he knew it. She hated when people kept stuff from her. Especially since Kagome and her were best friends. She folded her and frowned when she saw her friend stop suddenly and looked around.

Kagome lead Sango to an area, which was quite dark. She stopped and turned around to her friend. She gave a nervous laugh before speaking. " I'll be right back. Wait here a sec."

" Whatever," Sango relied.

Kagome ran off in a dark corner where Sango couldn't see her. She answered her phone, which had obviously been ringing for the longest while.

" Rin. Ready?" she asked.

"I got Miroku with me. Aha! Pervert!" Rin screamed and a huge crash was heard though the phone. "This the tenth time that he groped me and he's tried more than ten! Just hurry up!"

" Okay! I'll be..." Kagome stopped. Rin listened curiously to why her cousin wasn't answering.

" Kagome? Hello Kagome?" she asked. Rin then heard a small laugh.

" You plans have been canceled!" said an evil voice. Rin could hear coughing in the background. Her eyes widened.

"Kagome!" she said to herself. "You're coming with me pervert!" Rin said and dragged Miroku with her.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know but Kagome's in trouble. I can feel it!"

* * *

Sango tapped her foot on the ground. Kagome was taking way too long. Giving a huge sigh she took one step to where her friend had run off.

" Kagome?" she asked.

No response.

" Kagome? Are you there?" Sango asked. Getting worried Sango walked to where her friend went. It was dark at first but then a bright light shone over the place. Sango covered her eyes so she would not be blinded. Cracking her eyes open she searched to see what was happening.

Her eyes widened and she almost fainted at the sight before her. Kagome lay on the ground unconscious. She had a small cut on her face and there was a glowing light on her wrist. Immediately Sango knew it was a miko, but whom?

"Worried about your loser friend?" said a feminine voice. Sango didn't have to look around to see who it was. She could feel her anger growing twice as bad as it was before. She was about to run to Kagome but something was blocking her from reaching her friend.

" Kagome! Wake up Kagome!" Sango yelled. Turning around Sango glared at her opponent. Kikyou.

" Let Kagome go now!" Sango ordered.

Kikyou laughed. " Do you expect a miko like me to listen to a normal human like you? I have some stuff to do so if you would please leave."

" I'm not going anywhere!"

" Fine! I warned you," Kikyou said. Taking out a small bottle out of her long dress she opened it and began to chant. Black smoke began to come out. Sango covered her mouth with her hands but to no avail. Before long she began to cough, her vision began to get fuzzy and her knees began to get weak. Her body fell to floor and her eyes closed and she became unconscious.

Kikyou laughed at the two helpless bodies laying before her. Smirking, she began to walk towards the girl who had the heart of Inuyasha. Suddenly she felt someone push her and her body fell to the ground. Looking up angrily, she saw Miroku and some other girl standing next to him.

" Kagome! Sango!" she girl yelled and ran to the two weak figures. Miroku stepped on Kikyou's back while going to check on the girls. Kikyou growled and blocked the two from passing with a force field.

" Who are you?" Kikyou asked looking at the raven-haired girl.

"I'm Kagome's cousin Rin! What did you do to them?"

Kikyou laughed loudly and stood up. "The Same thing I'm going to do to you," she said. Miroku looked at Sango's helpless body.

" Sango," he whispered. " Please wake up."

" You fool. They'll never wake up without me allowing it!" Kikyou said and her pale lips turned into a wicked smile. Miroku charged at Kikyou ready to give her a punch in the face but he was thrown back by one of Kikyou's energy beams.

" Miroku!" Rin yelled and ran towards his side. He got up shakily and looked at the evil miko.

" Rin you... have to stop her. Please," Miroku begged her. " Go get Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha. They could stop her."

" No I'm not going to leave you here..." Rin was cut off when she felt her body being raised up in the air. She looked at Kikyou who was glowing a dark red.

"I don't know why you people insist on protecting her!" Kikyou said pointing at Kagome. Rin then felt a hard pressure on her neck.

" Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. I'll just knock you out then I'll handle Higurashi," she said. Rin glared daggers at her. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Using all of her strength she began to kick back and forth.

"Just stay still!" Kikyou yelled and applied more pressure to the girl's neck. In pain, Rin let out a scream hoping someone would hear her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat at the table causally talking to Mrs. Higurashi with Inuyasha by his side. That was when he heard a sound that only a youkai could hear.

" Sorry to interrupt you Mrs. Higurashi but Inuyasha and I need to go now," he said politely.

" We do?" Inuyasha asked.

" Yes now."

" Okay bye!" Mrs. Higurashi waved at the boys as they ran off at full speed.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. She felt as if she had been run over by a truck, five times! Everything was blurry at first but after a while everything cleared up. She looked to see that her wrist was glowing a light pink.

'Where am I?' she asked her self. She was about to get up when she felt a pain on the hand, which was glowing. She collapsed back on the ground and took in her surroundings.

Was it a dream? Sango and Miroku were on the ground motionless. She looked up and saw Rin floating in the air crying. When she looked down her memories came back to her. Kikyou did this. She hurt her friends all of them and was Finishing off Rin.

" KIKYOu!" she shouted as it echoed. Kikyou looked at Kagome, surprised. She let Rin fall to the ground. Rin gasped and fell unconscious.

" Well, well, well you're up now huh? You should have awoken sooner 'cause I've already taken care of them. Now it's time to finish you off!" she said and smiled.

* * *

A/N; Ha hahaahahaha! It's getting juicy eh? Don't worry I'll try to update by Tuesday but I'm not making any promises. Oh and some of you want to know if Kagome is a miko. Maybe she is and maybe she's not. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Muhahahahahahahahaahaha!

Neogirl


	29. The Power Within

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 29

* * *

Kikyou smiled gleefully when she saw the look of fear in the small girl's eyes. She wanted her to suffer. Kagome's death was going to be slow and painful. She would love to see the look on everyone's faces when they see the one girl they tried to protect dead. Then Inuyasha would be hers for the taking and whoever would get in her way would die.

Kikyou chuckled when she the girl let out a cry of pain from the energy, which surrounded her. " Poor, little Kagome. No one here to help you and the most sad part of all is that I'm going to kill you and no one will know!" Kikyou said and took a step closer to the girl. Kagome glared at her and made another attempt to get free.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon!" Kagome said and struggled some more only earning a wound on her hand. Kikyou laughed. When she raised her right hand Kagome was released from the miko energy, which was holding her.

Kagome blinked and stood up slowly. " Why did you..?"

" Let you go?" Kikyou finished for her. "Duh so I can make your death even more painful. Now I'm going to kill you!" Kagome gasped and took a step back but tripped over a body. She looked to see Rin lying on the ground.

" RIN! GET UP PLEASE!" she said and shook the lifeless body. Kikyou cackled. This was so amusing, seeing the poor innocent girl crying and begging her unconscious cousin to get up.

"Sorry honey but she's not going to get up anytime soon!" Kikyou laughed.

Kagome growled at her. She narrowed her eyes at the evil girl. "You Monster!" she shouted and lunged at the girl. Kikyou was surprised by Kagome's actions and tried to use her miko powers to defend herself but Kagome had already thrown her to the ground.

" I hate you!" she yelled and began to punch the evil miko. Kikyou received two punches on her face and one in her stomach before she used her powers to get Kagome off her.

Kagome flew back at a wall, hitting her head. She looked down at Sango. Sango was breathing but wasn't moving an inch.

'Why did she have to hurt them all?' Kagome thought and knelt down to her friend. Kikyou laughed. Kagome looked at her sadly.

" Why?" she asked simply.

" Huh?"

" Did you have to hurt them all? All this stupid hate you have for me is causing you to hurt others in the process. Just leave my friends and me alone. I am sick of you always trying to hurt me! Now you've gone way too far and I'm not going to allow you to continue!" Kagome stood up and looked at the girl angrily.

"Do you think that little speech will scare me away? Give up you can't win stupid girl! Take my advice, don't try to fight me!" Kikyou's hands began to glow and she shot an energy beam at Kagome. She just watched in shock and waited for the pain of which was to come.

It never came. She then felt a strong wind and she felt herself being swept up. Kagome cracked one eye open to see golden eyes staring at her. " I'm a..alive?" she asked. The person gave out a loud sigh before speaking.

"Yes you are."

" Sooo...who are you?" she asked.

" Kagome!" the person yelled.

" Just kidding," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her back.

"Sorry to interrupt your reunion but I'm still here!" Kikyou bellowed. Inuyasha looked around and saw everyone on the ground. His eyes narrowed at Kikyou and he glowered at her.

"Inuyasha?" said Kagome gently. He looked down at her. " Please put me down."

" But Kagome you're hurt."

" I'm fine. Please," Kagome begged him. Inuyasha did as he was told. Kagome looked over at Kikyou and took a step towards to her.

" Kikyou, we need to settle this. Maybe we could talk about it?" Kagome suggested.

"Talk with you! I'd die first!" Kikyou shouted. She shot another energy beam at Kagome. Inuyasha pulled her away in the nick of time. Kikyou began shooting more and more beams with Inuyasha pulling Kagome out of the way.

After a while of shooting Kikyou smiled. The couple looked at her strangely. Kagome then found herself off the ground. Inuyasha jumped up to get her but some sort of barrier surrounded her.

"Now I'm going to miss you! Not!" Kikyou said and shot an energy beam at her. Kagome watched determined.

'I'm not going to die. I'll find a way to get out of this mess. Kikyou will pay! I'll make sure of it!" she thought.

There was a huge crash and a bright light. When everything cleared Kagome was standing steady on the ground surrounded by a blue light. Kikyou stepped back.

" You... you're a..a!" Kikyo shuttered.

Kagome blinked and looked down at her glowing hands. She smiled. ' I can't believe it! I'm a miko!'

" Kagome?" Inuyasha said and watched in shock at the glowing girl. (Or should I say miko.)

* * *

A/N; Short. I know but I had to end it there. That answers your question. Now we'll see what happens. Go Kagome! Kick her ass! I have no clue when I'm going to update maybe next week or something. Having two stories is hard. Anyway I'll update when I can.

Neogirl


	30. I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 30

* * *

Kikyou's eyes focused on her opponent. That girl had changed her life and it hadn't been in a good way. She stole the love and attention of everyone including Inuyasha. Now the girl was a miko! Kikyou knew that she had to get rid of this nuisance at once, then her life would return to what it used to be.

Her eyes averted to Inuyasha, the guy who she wanted. If she were to destroy Kagome she would have to get Inuyasha out of the way for a while.

"You may be a miko but you have no idea how to control your powers so that means that I will have no trouble killing you!" Kikyou said. Inuyasha growled.

"Not if I can't get to you first!" Inuyasha said. Kagome stopped the hanyou before her could jump towards Kikyou.

" Wait, I want to fight her!"

" Kagome, are you crazy! She's a powerful miko! I can't risk the chance of you getting hurt!" Inuyasha argued.

" Please."

" No Kagome! It's too dangerous!"

Kikyou smirked and looked over at the hanyou. "Let the girl do what she wants." Inuyasha then found himself surrounded by a powerful force field. He tried using his claws to get out but the barrier wouldn't budge.

"Don't try and escape Inu sweetie cause no type of youkai could get out," Kikyou said. She averted her gaze to Kagome who was still glowing.

" Now, let's go!" she said and shot an energy beam at Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes and soon found herself surrounded by a barrier. When Kikyou's beam hit it caused a huge crash and Kikyo fell backwards because of the pressure.

Kagome looked shocked. Had she done that? She looked at her glowing hands in shock. Kagome looked back at Kikyou who was lying on the ground.

"You're, you're..." Kikyo said and got up slowly. Her eyes were filled with shock but held anger at the same time. Kikyo began to glow again and Kagome found herself floating in the air.

Kagome was then brought to face Kikyou. The evil miko put her arms around Kagome's neck and began to choke her. Kagome struggled but somehow she couldn't move!

Kikyou applied more pressure to the girl's neck. Using all her power Kagome reached her hand up to Kikyou's and tried to pull it back. Kagome closed her eyes in pain when she felt her hand being burned.

"Give up! As I told you before you can't win!"

Tears began to form in Kagome's eyes. Was she really going to die? What about her friends? Will they be okay?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out to his girlfriend. "Kagome!"

Her eyes opened a little. ' Inuyasha?'

" You can do it Kagome!" said a voice. 'Inuyasha.'

Kagome opened her eyes completely to stare at the girl. She had a devilish grin on her face and was staring directly at her.

"Guess it's all over. I'll miss you! NOT!" Kikyou laughed.

" I...I'm...not going to lose! No-not to you. I'll...wi-win and save my friends from you!" Kagome said. A blue light surrounded the two and Kikyou flew back to the wall and hit her head. It began to bleed profusely.

Kagome fell to the ground but she was still conscious. She looked up at Kikyou. Kikyou stood up and fell down again. Kagome lifted herself off the ground off the ground and stared at her enemy with pity. She turned her back and walked away. Kikyou smirked.

" Do you think that I'll lose that easily? Guess again!" Kikyou said and began to glow. Kagome looked back at her in shock.

Before Kikyou could shoot, a light came by her. Kagome watched puzzled as a tall youkai held Kikyou up by the collar of her shirt.

" Dare to hurt anyone else and I'll kill you!" he threatened. Kikyou gulped. The youkai raised a hand up to her and Kikyou fainted.

He dropped her to the ground and looked at Rin who lay on the ground. He walked up to her small frame and picked her up.

"Rin," he said and shook her gently.

" Um, excuse me but could you tell me who are you?" Kagome asked politely.

" That's my brother Sesshoumaru," someone said. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha walking towards her. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

" Inuyasha! You're okay! How did you get out?"

" I don't know what happened when Kikyou fainted I was released." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him.

" Well I'm glad you're okay!" Kagome looked around and then remembered her friends. "Oh no! Sango! Miroku!"

Kagome and Inuyasha ran towards them. Kagome took Sango's head and rested it on her lap. " Sango? Sango? Please answer me!" Kagome begged her friend.

" Kagome?" Sango said softly.

" You're okay!"

" Yeah but my head is pounding!" Sango exclaimed and picked herself up. Kagome hugged her friend immediately.

" You wouldn't believe what happened!"

" You could tell me all about it later," Sango looked around and spotted an unconscious Miroku. "Miroku-sama!"

Sango got up and ran towards the boy. She knelt down next to him. " Miroku-sama! Wake up! Please! I'll give you a kiss if you do!" Sango said.

" Really?" Miroku asked in a shaky voice. Sango's eyes widened.

"You're okay?" she asked.

" Once I see your face I'll always be okay!" he said. Sango blushed and hugged him.

"I love you Sango!" Miroku said and kissed her cheek. "And I'm sorry! Will you ever forgive me?"

" I love you too and if you give me a kiss then maybe I will!" Sango said. Sango soon found Miroku un top of her kissing her passionately. Sango moaned and continued to kiss him back. Miroku nipped at her lips a little and then pulled away.

They both were painting heavily as they stared at each other lovingly. "Guess I forgive you! I love you!" Sango said and earned another kiss from Miroku.

" I love you too!" Miroku responded.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched from a distance as their friends made up. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha made a face.

"Do they have to do that in public?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked up to him and smiled devilishly.

"But you don't mind when we do that in public," Kagome said. Inuyasha blushed at her comment.

"That's because no one watches us and I always find a private area to do that!" Inuyasha shot back at her. Kagome leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. That was when she remembered that Rin was still unconscious.

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha earning a pout from him. " Rin I forgot Rin!" Kagome said and ran by her cousin who was now standing. She hugged her cousin.

" Rin! Are you hurt?" Kagome asked her cousin.

"No Kagome I'm fine," Rin replied and hugged her cousin back. After and while of hugging Rin turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"That date still on?" Rin asked. Kagome almost screamed. Her cousin had a date!

" Yeah." Sesshoumaru replied. Before anyone could blink Rin and Sesshoumaru were kissing each other.

"Guys," someone interrupted the two. "Not in public."

The two pulled away to see everyone looking at them with an amused looked. Rin blushed and Sesshoumaru smiled His eyes suddenly averted to Kikyou she was now standing looking at them.

"You there, girl!" Sesshoumaru said. " Do you know that what you tried to do could get you in jail?"

" I..."

"I could turn you in but I won't. I'm the owner of the Tama industry. A very powerful organization! I could blackmail you but I won't. If you try to harm anyone you won't be so lucky. Don't even try to hurt a hair on any of these people's heads or else! I have eyes everywhere so I'll know if you're up to something! Now go!" Sesshoumaru said. Kikyou nodded and disappeared.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's brother. "Thank you very much!" she said. Sesshoumaru nodded as the group headed back to the reunion, swearing not to say a word to anyone.

* * *

When they arrived Kagome immediately began to look for her mother with Inuyasha. When she did find her she was with Mrs. Kinata in deep conversation.

Kagome took a deep breath before speaking. " Mama, I have some thing to tell you."

" What is it dear?' Mrs. Higurashi asked.

" Inuyasha and I are...are ..are together!" Kagome blurted out. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at the two.

" I know," she said.

" You know but how?" Inuyasha asked.

" I saw you two kissing in a corner earlier today then I called Souta and Grandpa and we watched you two together."

Inuyasha and Kagome sweat dropped. " Mama then why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I knew you were going to tell me eventually. You're not very good under pressure dear," Mrs. Higurashi said.

" Mama! I do not!" Kagome argued. Mrs. Higurashi smiled, gave her daughter a quick her and whispered in her ear.

"I want grandchildren with cute ears like his okay!"

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. " Mama!" Kagome said.

* * *

The family reunion turned out great. Everyone had fun and Likla actually stopped flirting with guys. As Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha she knew no matter what happened she would love him forever and nothing and no one would break them apart. Kikyou was gone and was never coming back! No one would get in between them.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah?"

" I love you!" she said.

" I love you too Kagome!" Inuyasha kissed her and looked deeply into her eyes. They knew that their love for each other would conquer all no matter what problems might occur. Love was truly a powerful thing.

* * *

A/N; Wahhhh! Only one more chapter to go and that's the end! So here I go to write!

Neogirl


	31. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Epilogue

* * *

" Kagome! Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled.

" I'm coming!" she said and ran sat on the couch and put on her shoes. She had on a black dress, her hair ran freely down her back and she wore a bright purple necklace around her neck.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the lips. " You look beautiful." Inuyasha complemented her.

" Thank you!" Kagome said and kissed him back.

It had been twelve years since Kagome had moved to Japan and all those exciting events took place. The four best friends had gone to collage together and still had their relationships. After they had graduated Inuyasha proposed to Kagome and the couple had gotten married only a few months after.

They now lived together in a remarkably large house together with their three-year-old girl, Suki. The family was about to go to Sango and Miroku's third year anniversary.

" I'd better get Suki," Kagome said and walked to the young girl's room. She came out a couple of minutes later holding their daughter's hand.

Suki was a cute little hanyou. She had black hair and cute white ears on top of her head. Her eyes were a grayish color and she had small claws on her hands.

" Let's go! We're already late," Inuyasha said and headed to the car with his wife and daughter.

* * *

" HAPPY THREE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!" the group of guests shouted at the couple that sat at the head of the table. Miroku kissed Sango gently on the lips and the couple got ready to receive some gifts.

" Sango honey," Mrs. Kinta said to her daughter and son-in-law. " The first one is for you and the other is for the baby!" Mrs. Kinta said, looking at Sango's large stomach. She put the two of the gifts in front of the couple and gave two of them a hug.

" Thank you!" Miroku replied.

It was soon Kagome and Inuyasha's turn to present their gifts to the couple. Inuyasha gave the two a large box as Sango looked at it with wide eyes.

" Happy anniversary you two!" Kagome said.

" Good luck with your marriage!" Inuyasha said.

" Yay! Aunty Sango, Uncle Miroku!" Suki said and waved her hands up in the air. Miroku picked up the hanyou and gave her a hug while Sango gave the girl a kiss.

" Thank you Suki! Inuyasha! Kagome! Thank you everyone!" Sango said and smiled because she had such great friends.

" You're welcome," Kagome said and gave the two a hug.

A couple of hours later the four friends sat outside talking peacefully. The stars shone brightly above them as the couples snuggled together.

" Do you guys ever wonder?" Kagome asked. Sango looked over at her.

" What?" Sango asked.

" What happened to Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

" Don't even mention that name!" Inuyasha said. Kagome pouted.

" But I think Kagome has a point," Miroku said. "We never saw her from after high school."

Kagome looked up at the sky and the bright stars. "Yeah I wonder how she's doing?"

* * *

A woman with long raven hair and cold brown eyes picked up an old trash can and threw the rubbish in the garbage truck.

" Hustle Kikyou. We have ten more areas to cover!" yelled the man in the truck. Kikyou grumbled.

" I'm hurrying!" she argued and threw the last amount of garbage in the truck. She climbed on the back as the driver sped off.

After a while of riding the girl lost her balance and fell into the garbage. "My hair! Gum is stuck in my hair!" Kikyou said. She huffed and folded her arms as a rotten tomato suddenly fell on her head.

" Ew! I hate this job!" Kikyo complained and pulled out some gum, which was in her hair.

* * *

" I bet she's doing just fine!" Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

" Yeah!" they all replied in union. Miroku leaned in and kissed Sango on the cheek.

" And things are going to get really great when the baby comes along!" Miroku said. Sango smiled at her husband.

" I bet Suki would be really happy to get another friend to play with!" Sango said.

"She can't wait! All she does is ask when the baby is coming!" Inuyasha said.

" I can't wait either!" Kagome exclaimed. Thing were going pretty well fro the four best friends. Sure they had gotten older and were having children of their own but that didn't change them one bit! Their relationship was still strong and they knew that no one could break it no matter what they try.

Their friendship and love would last not only for a lifetime but also forever and ever. Always...

* * *

A/N; That's it! It's done! No more updates. sniff al I have to say is thanks to you reviewers I have made this story possible. If you didn't review I would have just stopped this story. Thank you to all who encouraged me and gave me advice! You guys are soooooo great! I'll miss writing my story. I won't be making a sequel because I used up all my ideas on this one! I hoped you liked the last and final chapter! If you all could give one last and final review that'll be great! I'll be so happy! Wahhhhhh!

Goodbye and thank you!

Neogirl


End file.
